Everybody Love Me
by TheCreepieJoker
Summary: Despues de su primera ruptura amorosa grande, Harry entra en depresion profunda y varios tratan de aprovechar su situacion. Algo que no sabia es que iba a tener demasiada fama en el mundo amoroso ¿Con quien se va a quedar? SLASH: si no le gusta no lo lea xD
1. Prologo I

La lechuza perfectamente blanca entro en la habitación que estaba débilmente iluminada por los pocos rayos del sol que recién salían de la corta noche de verano. Ululo un poco para despertar a su amo, pero este siguió profundamente dormido enredado en las sabanas baratas, por lo que la lechuza tuvo que detenerse en la cama y comenzar a picotearle la cara

-¡Hedwing!- Harry se dio vuelta para alejarse de su mascota, pero esta se enojó y dejo caer la carta encima de la cara de su dueño, luego le mordisqueo la oreja y salió de la habitación esquivando la mano de Harry- ¡No hagas eso!- Harry abrió los ojos y a pesar de la poca luz veía todo extremadamente borroso.

-¿Qué pasa?- se quejó Ron mientras miraba la hora, todavía es muy temprano.

-Nada, Hedwing trago algo…- Harry comenzó a buscar entre las sabanas y encontró un enorme paquete atado a un hilo dorado.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Ron curioso pero en el fondo tenía miedo de una respuesta, Harry levanto los hombros y busco los anteojos entre la media oscuridad- ¿Quién es el imbécil que manda una carta a esta hora? Podría esperar un poco.

Harry largo un gemido algo excitado y Ron se puso colorado.

_Si era él._

-¿Wood?- Harry asintió emocionado y fue directamente cerca de la ventana donde prendió la lámpara para tener una mejor vista- Te comportas como si fuera tu novio.

-Era mi entrenador Ron- dijo Harry automáticamente, ya se sabía el discurso de memoria y no le importaba cuan falso sonara- y yo era su mejor jugador es claro como el agua que se interese como estoy.

-Pero se preocupa demasiado ¿no crees?- Ron se sentó en la cama y lo miro enojado mientras Harry con todo el cuidado del mundo abrió la carta- se manda a cada rato una carta- Harry no contesto- Harry vuelve a dormir, le puedes contestar después.

-Eso sería de mala educación.

Y Harry comenzó a leer la carta.

_Querido Harry:_

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Te tratan bien los Weasley? Como si eso no fuera posible. No conozco bien al más chico de los varones pero por lo que me contas, seguramente la estás pasando de diez. _

_Me alegre mucho cuando me dijiste que ibas a la Copa de Quidditch ¿Sabes que yo también voy? Mejor porque así podemos arreglar para un encuentro_

_Te extraño mucho Harry. _

_En fin, todo normal acá… ¿Te acordas del gato que me daba lastima? Lo termine adoptando, se llama Romeo_

_¡No te rías por el nombre!_

_Se lo puso porque es bastante coqueto con las gatitas, siempre trae alguna a casa, ya veo que varios vecinos se me vienen con una bolsa llena de gatos recién nacidos. _

_En el equipo todos me tratan muy bien, me esfuerzo cada día para que el entrenador note de mis habilidades pero todavía sigo en la banca_

_¡NO LO SOPORTO!_

_Jamás creí que iba a sentir esta maldita frustración, me come los huesos de todo el cuerpo tener que ver a los jugadores adentro de la cancha y yo ahí abajo sentado mirando como las escobas van de un lado para otro a una velocidad extrema. _

_Sabes que siempre dije que no me importaba para qué lado jugaba, lo que siempre quise es estar arriba de la escoba, ya sé que te lo escribí muchas veces. Pero últimamente estoy queriendo algo mejor. Como estar en el equipo de Inglaterra incluso el de Irlanda. Quiero una multitud gritando mi nombre. _

_Una noche desperté con ese grito…_

_Harry me estoy volviendo loco._

_Necesito algo con que tranquilizarme._

_Seguramente al leer esto pensaste "típico de Wood"_

_A un pequeño favor que quiero pedirte: quiero que de ahora en adelante me nombres Oliver, mi nombre._

_Ya no somos más entrenador y jugador. _

_Pero de eso me gustaría hablar contigo cuando nos encontremos. _

_Hay muchas cosas que quiero hablar contigo. No te hagas mala sangre con eso, no es nada importante._

_Mentira: si es muy importante._

_Pero bueno… ¿Estás pensando en que seguir después del colegio? Ya sé que te lo pregunto enseguida que todavía falta pero quería escribir algo más. Tal vez podrías seguir la carrera de jugador, estoy comenzando a tener varios contactos. _

_En fin, eso es todo lo que viene en mi vida últimamente._

_Espero que me escribas pronto, estaré en el lado sur del campamento para el Campeonato cualquier cosa llevo mi lechuza conmigo jajajaja_

_Desayuna bien, entrena duro y derrota a los gemelos por mi ¿Ok?_

_Le envió saludos a los gemelos aunque a estas alturas deben estar cansados de escuchar mi nombre._

_Espero volver a verte Harry._

_Quiero volver a verte._

_A una cosa antes que me olvide…_

_¿Le dijiste a alguien lo que paso? Ósea ¿Lo nuestro?_

_Mira que no tengo problema es que se lo digas a alguien. No es que me avergüenzo ni nada por el estilo. _

_Solamente era una pregunta_

Por alguna razón, a Harry le pareció más que una simple pregunta.

Oliver y Harry se estuvieron mandando cartas todo el verano, tanto que Harry tenía una enorme caja especial debajo de su cama donde tenía todas las cartas y le pedía disculpas a Hedwing por hacerla trabajar mucho. Las cartas llegaban a cualquier hora y de cualquier tamaño. Ambos escribían como medio metro de pergamino pero Harry siempre era el emocional aunque Oliver varias veces él dijo que lo extrañaba. Hubo una vez en que Harry puso que lo amaba pero cuando Oliver le envió una respuesta directamente no mencionó el tema. El chico de ojos verdes mando indirectas muy obvias pero Oliver jamás decía nada.

Harry hundió la pluma sobre la tinta negra y comenzó a escribir otra carta. Le emocionaba mucha la idea de volver a verlo después de casi tres meses.

-¿Ron de que parte del campamento vamos a estar?- pregunto Harry al aire pero al no obtener respuesta se dio vuelta y vio a Ron dormido profundamente con una cascada de baba saliendo de su boca y toda la sabana en el piso. Harry sonrió dulcemente mientras se levantaba para arreglar un poco a su mejor amigo. Harry le tenía mucha cariño a Ron, a veces creía que incluso más que Oliver pero después cuando recordaba las cosas que había pasado con él… Agarro la sabana y tapo a Ron hasta el cuello, y este soñoliento se dio vuelta y abrió los ojos, pronto el azul se quedó hipnotizado por el verde.

-¿Te vas a acostar conmigo?

-Claro que si guapo- dijo Harry bromeando pero cuando iba a terminar de escribir la carta pero Ron lo agarro de la muñeca con sus dos manos, Harry por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar- ¿Pasa algo Ron?

-Nada- Ron vagamente lo soltó- ¿Qué pregunta me dijiste?

-¿Qué parte del campamento vamos a estar?

-Me parece que en la parte sur- vio como los ojos verdes de Harry comenzaron a brillar, entendió enseguida- ¿Él va a estar por esa zona?

-Si- canto Harry mientras escribía suavemente sobre el pergamino, pero Ron soltó un gruñido y volvió a dormirse, pero Harry lo ignoro completamente.

Desde primer año que Harry sentía mucho respeto hacia Oliver. Él era el entrenador del juego que nunca conoció pero aun así, pasó a ser su deporte favorito. Él siempre sabía que jugada o técnica hacer para hacer un excelente partido de Quidditch. Oliver siempre estaba detrás de él para todo, incluso Harry se daba cuenta cuando él inventaba excusas para estar cerca de él pero al chico de anteojos no le disgustaba, es más, fingía que se las creía para tener un pretexto a sus amigos de porque pasaba tiempo con él. Algo que Harry se dio cuenta es que Oliver siempre fue modesto, jamás hizo referencia de que sus habilidades fueran mejor que los demás o las de lo demás puesta a prueba, siempre se preocupó por los demás nunca por él. Durante sus primero dos años, Harry se sentía confundido por lo que sentía por Oliver, al ser chico todavía no entendía. Pero durante el tercer año, fue cuando lo marco:

"_Harry estaba en la enfermería descansando de la horrible bebida que lo había obligado tomar Madame Pomfrey, mientras aguantaba las ganas de vomitar. Era tan asqueroso y encima la enfermera dijo que no bebiera otra cosa porque el efecto iba a ser más débil pero a Harry no le interesaba… lo único que quería es que viniera alguien que le digiera que todavía existe posibilidad de que se pueda arreglar la escoba ¡QUE TODAVIA TIENE QUE GUARDAR ESPERANZAS! Sabía que no tenía que pensar en eso, pero sinceramente era lo que más deseaba en el corazón. La escoba que le regalo la profesora McGonagall._

_Es eso escucho pasos que se iban haciendo más fuertes, cada vez más fuertes al igual que el corazón de Harry temblaba… ¿Realmente alguien le puede decir que ahí cura para su escoba?_

_En eso entro Wood…_

_-¡Harry!- el chico pudo notar un alivio en su voz y un gramo de esperanzas en su cara, Wood salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Harry, que era la cama más lejos- Estas despierto, la última vez que vine estabas dormido…_

_-Hace un rato me desperté- respondió Harry mientras se limpiaba los ojos sobre sus anteojos- ¿Qué hora es?_

_-Es la hora de la cena…_

_-¿Cena?- pregunto el chico sorprendido mientras miraba la ventana, Wood largo una risa contagiosa- No me di cuenta que era de noche. _

_-No pasa nada, a mí me pasa lo mismo cuando empecé a jugar en el equipo- Wood se sentó en la cama cerca de donde estaba Harry, este largo un gemido de dolor- ¡Uhhh perdón, no sabía que andabas mal ahí!_

_-No pasa nada- Harry se corrió un poco para un costado para que Wood se sentara, pero este se quedó parado- Vamos… hice esfuerzo por correrme al menos sentate- el capitán un poco colorado lo obedeció- ¿Por qué viniste a verme ahora? Tendrías que estar comiendo._

_-Me siento más cómodo cuando solo estamos vos y yo- Harry no tardo en sonreír, estaba claro que pensaba lo mismo._

_-Pero deberías comer un poco._

_-Después voy a robar con los gemelos- Wood le agarro la mano y la apretó- eres mi buscador tengo que asegurarme que estés bien…_

_-¿Solo tu buscador?_

_-Jajajaja esas cosas no se bromean Harry- para Harry ese fue un clásico "no"- Con permiso- Wood con toda la delicadeza del mundo subió el chal que tenía puesto Harry para mirar la pierna- no veo ningún moretón._

_-Es que la herida es más arriba- Wood subió más el pantalón…_

_-Sabes no tengo buen ángulo así- el capitán se sentó más y agarro la pierna de Harry y la poso sobre sus dos piernas, esta movida obligo a Harry a que se acercara más a él… mucho más. El chal ya estaba por encima de la rodilla cuando el chico sintió la respiración de su capitán._

_-Wood…_

_-¿Mmmm?_

_-Perdón por lo que paso en el partido…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Si me hubiera protegido contra los dementores- Harry se puso colorado y fue incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos- si hubiera sabido cómo defenderme…_

_-Che Harry- Wood lo agarro de mentor e hizo que levantara la cabeza- estos accidentes pasan, no es tu culpa._

_-Pero…_

_-Como tu capitán no quiero oír nada más de esto ¿ok?- Harry asintió pero enseguida solo otro gemido de dolor más fuerte, Wood frunció el ceño también dolorido sentimentalmente"- perdón._

_-No pasa nada- Harry se acercó más a él, de modo que su entrepierna tocara el perfil de Wood… no sabía porque pero se sentía extraño, Wood también lo noto- Gracias por venir._

_-Me preocupe mucho cuando te caíste Harry._

_-¿Enserio?_

_-Por supuesto- Wood se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba su buscador y comenzó a temblar- Harry no…_

_Pero el chico dolorido lo cayó con un beso tierno. Al tener los ojos cerrados desde el principio no sabía si Wood también lo hizo pero se imaginó que si porque el beso duro un par de minutos. Harry sentía como todo un doloroso calor se expandía por su cuerpo mientras tocaba con los suyos esos labios que hacía tiempo anhelaba y por esos labios esperaba siempre los tiempos de entrenamiento. Algo le dijo que Wood sentía lo mismo._

_Harry retrocedió un poco porque se había olvidado respirar pero cuando quiso volver a repetir la experiencia…_

_-¡No!- Wood lo detuvo con sus dos manos y lo alejo de él. Wood se paró, estaba temblando, colorado y respiraba entre cortado pero en sus ojos se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo._

_-¿Miedo de que?- pregunto Harry sin darse cuenta en voz alta._

_-Eres muy joven- después de eso Wood salió corriendo. _

_-¡SOLO TENGO TRECE AÑOS!- Le grito Harry mientras venía a Wood corriendo, pero él en ningún momento miro para atrás"_

Después de eso, las cosas se tensaron mucho entre Wood y Harry y no pasaron mucho tiempo juntos como antes, lo más incómodo es que todos se dieron cuenta de que había pasado algo entre esos dos. Cuando digo todos me refiero a los chicos del equipo, sus amigos, incluso Draco Malfoy…

-¿Tu novio te rechazo Potter?

Tristemente eso era verdad.

Para la primera practica después de que Harry salió de la enfermería, fue directamente hacia donde estaba Wood sin saludar a los demás, pero su entrenador estaba concentrado en un tablero con Angelina…

-¿Oliver que te pasa hoy?- la morocha ya estaba colorada por el enojo- Hoy estas muy…

-¡Harry!- Oliver se paró tan apresuradamente que la mesita con el pequeño juego se cayó al piso y Angelina lo miro inexpresiva- Me entere que recién saliste de la enfermería.

-Hace tiempo que Salí y recién ahora me ves- Harry estaba enojado y no le importo que sentir todas esas miradas clavadas hacia él- ¿Por qué no viniste nisiqueria a verme?

-Estuve ocupado…

-No lo estuviste cuando me visitabas durante las cenas porque te gustaba estar…

-Eres mi buscador- Wood comenzó a ponerse colorado e intento acercarse a Harry pero casi se cae por la mesa y el juego en el piso- tenía que procurar que estuvieras bien.

-¿Pero después… porque no viniste a verme?

-Sabía que estarías en buenas manos.

-La otra vez creíste que tus manos serían las más indicadas.

-¡Chicos ¿Por qué no vamos afuera?!- Fred y George empezaron a gritar enseguida y sacaron a todos sus compañeros, Angelina se sintió aliviada por los gemelos y pronto Harry y Wood se quedaron solos… o al menos eso creían, el resto del equipo tenían las orejas pegadas hacia la puerta y pared.

-Harry ya te lo dije antes eres un niño todavía…

-No lo pensante cuando me elegiste como buscador…

-¡Una cosa es ser jugador de Quidditch y otra cosa es tener una….!

-¡Dilo!

-No puedo- Wood se dejó caer en el suelo.

-¿Por qué?- Harry se resistió a si mismo de que sus lágrimas no cayeran- ¿No me digas que no te lo venias venir? ¿El que siempre tenías algo para verme conmigo? ¿Cuándo nos tocábamos las manos o los silencios extraños? Incluso cuando íbamos al lago a enseñarme como tirar las malditas piedras…

-¡Harry lo venía venir, lo sabía pero dentro de mi cuerpo había algo que me lo impedía!- Wood se acercó tanto a él como sostenerle los hombros- ¡Harry yo te quiero y todo pero la diferencia de edad me incomoda tanto como para no querer que pase nada!

-¿Es solo eso?- Harry se alejó bruscamente de él, no quería tocarlo- ¡Podemos ir más despacio!

-Harry- Wood en cierta manera ya se estaba impacientando- vos tienes trece y yo voy a cumplir los dieciocho, este es mi última año en Hogwarts, aunque valláramos despacio no tendríamos tiempo para nosotros…

Harry se quedó mudo, no había notado eso. A pesar de que, si probablemente sea el mejor año con Wood, después van a estar mucho tiempo separados y sabe por lo que le cuenta sus compañeros que una relación amorosa por medios de cartas nunca termina bien. Siempre terminan sin saberlo, pero al mismo tiempo lo saben.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto el chico mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Ahora nos vamos a esforzar para ganar la Copa- en eso Wood agarro su escoba y le agarra la mano a Harry, este mirando directamente al piso lo siguió.

Después del pequeño incidente, Wood se quedó completamente concentrado en la Copa, para alejar los malos pensamientos que lo distraían. El ambiente con su buscador se suavizo pero no podían negar que todavía se sentían algo tensos cuando hablaban de cualquier cosa, mayormente en el deporte. Hermione termino siendo de gran ayuda para Harry, ella descubrió su secreto mucho antes que Harry se diera cuenta él mismo, pero a pesar de todas las condolencias y ayudas, ver a Wood le seguía dando un malestar en el estómago y varias veces se arrepentía de no aprovechar la oportunidad para besarlo otra vez, aunque fuera en medio del Gran Comedor donde todo el mundo estuviera viendo, a él no le importaba.

¿Pero a Wood si?

"_Que idiota"_

No podía creer que la persona que más respetaba se dejaba llevar por las opiniones de la gente.

Infelizmente este mal ambiente duro todo el resto del año…

-¡Harry no puedes seguir así!- le recrimino Hermione mientras discutían cerca del lago- ¿Cuándo piensas salir adelante? Existen muchos peces en el mar.

-Pero el único pez que quiero es a él- dijo Harry, siempre con la misma frase- Hermione no me interesa nadie, mientras lo siga viendo él será capaz de hacerme sentir algo que nadie lo logro.

-¿Nadie más?

-Nadie…

-Entonces aguanta este año- Hermione lo abrazo de costado y Harry le respondió- después de eso, el tiempo curara las heridas.

-¿Y si no lo curan?

-Tienes que ser más positivo Harry Potter- su amiga no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa- Nunca se sabe lo que va a pasar en la vida.

-Me gustaría que la vida me diera una pista del futuro o algo- Hermione lo miro extrañado- para prepararme mejor.

-¿Pero… no es más lindo cuando no sabes lo que te depara el mañana?- ella se separó para mirar sus ojos verdes

"_¿Por qué mierda eres gay?"_

-Antes no sabías que ibas a darle un beso a Wood- Harry comenzó a reírse con ese recuerdo.

-Eso me enseño que no podía esperar a que el destino haga los trucos…

-Vos eres el que depara tu destino- Hermione se humedeció los labios y se acercó más a Harry, sabía perfectamente que su mejor amigo era gay pero debido a la conversación no quería esperar a que él digiera nuevamente que le gustan las chicas…

-Hermione tienes pasta de dientes en la mejilla- la chica no podía creer en lo que le dijo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si ahora me doy cuenta…

-¡¿Estuve todo el día, así y nadie me dijo nada?!

-No te enojes conmigo- Harry se disculpó de todas las maneras posibles pero Hermione todavía seguía echando fuego por la boca, intento limpiarse pero en el lado equivocado- No déjame a mí- Harry humedeció su pulgar con la lengua y limpio la mejilla derecha de Hermione- ves así de sencillo se va, no es para tanto.

-Gracias Harry

-De nada

Hermione se recostó más sobre el árbol, Harry la rodeo con el brazo…

-Sabes… a pesar de que diga de que yo decido mi destino- Harry comenzó a sentirse bien- sigo esperando que Wood me digiera algo importante…

Hermione no respondió, simplemente cerro los ojos.

-Quiero ir yo esta vez…

-Como quieras- Hermione mucho no había prestado atención.

Como si fuera arte de magia, las cosas se suavizaron mucho pero nadie menciono del tema otra vez…

Hasta esa fiesta…

En la que Harry agarro a Wood del brazo y lo llevo adentro del armario de escobas.

-¿Harry que demonios estás haciendo?

-Un momento a solas no está mal ¿No lo crees?- dijo Harry mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Se van a dar cuenta de que no estamos- en la oscuridad, la voz de Wood se quebraba- ganamos la Copa tenemos que estar en la torre.

-¡Wood por las barbas de Merlín, libérate más!- Harry lo agarro de la cara y le planto un beso rápido, luego lo alejo con pequeño golpe en el pecho- ¡Tengo un asesino que me persigue y que está en la escuela ¿Podrías al menos… mimarme un poco?- Wood largo una carcajada algo ruidosa que hizo que Harry pegara un salto- ¿Por qué te reis?- pero en lugar de responderle, Wood lo abrazo tan fuerte que los anteojos de Harry se salieron de su cara y terminaron en el piso, se escuchó como el vidrio se rompió contra las baldosas.

-¡Wood mis anteojos!- el grito del chico se agudizo cuando el capitán lo apretó contra su torso.

-No importa.

Y la noche se turbo en un tornado caliente donde los besos hacían que ambos perdieran el aliento en cada contacto. Wood lo beso apasionadamente y enseguida noto la falta de expencia que tenia Harry en el ambito amoroso, por lo que lo obligo a abrir la boca y paso su lengua adentro de la boca del chico, este se asusto a tal tacto. Se retiro para atras pero Wood coloco una mano sobre su cintura y la otra por debajo de su cabeza. Lo aferro hacia él mientras sus labios se movian fugazmente. El pobre Harry no podia seguirle el ritmo.

-Me ignoras como por medio año ¿Y ahora me violas?

-Vos tambien no ayudas mucho- no podia ver con mucha claridad la expresion de Wood, pero se notaba con claridad que se estaba divirtiendo.

_"Es un maldito bipolar"_

En eso Wood, bajo la cabeza hacia el cuello del morocho y comenzo a mordisquiar con grandes bocanadas. Harry no podia creer como algo que dolia tambien se podia sentir tan bien. Comenzo a respirar por la boca y noto como los brazos lo aferraban con tanta fuerza que no podia moverse. Eso no le gustaba, tambien quiera participar. Lamentablemente para Harry esa noche fue manipulado por su entrenador

Y así fue como ambos decidieron intentarlo a pesar de las consecuentes temporales.

Después de eso, estuvieron como en duda la relación hasta el final de año, cuando ambos decidieron ponerle fin…

-¿Entonces queda claro?

-Si Wood- el entrenador se lo repetía muchas veces, y eso a Harry ya se le estaba impacientando- y todo bien. Debo admitir que me costó al principio.

-Pero al menos tuviste lo que quisiste.

-Lo dices que si te obligue.

-En cierto sentido me obligaste- Wood le agarra el mentón y lo besa en la mejilla.

-¡Mentiroso, vos también cooperaste!

Wood sonrió en el aula vacía donde solo se utilizaba para guardar los asientos y mesas que no se utilizaban y un excelente rendimiento para los encuentros de las parejas prohibidas. También el lugar favorito de ellos dos.

-¿Entonces cuando salga del colegio y vos estas soltero?- pregunto Harry con cierta inseguridad- ¿Habría posibilidad de estar juntos?

-Claro porque si…

Contento, el chico de anteojos le robo un beso cálido. Pero Wood lo separo enseguida, aun así sonriendo.

-No me hagas sentir culpable por dejarte ir…- le beso en el cuello con un cariño que extrañamente a Harry le recordó Sirius.

Supuestamente todo iba a terminar en el cuarto oscuro desierto, pero cuando menos lo imaginaba una lechuza marrón oscura aterrizo en su ventana durante el mediodía caluroso de las vacaciones de verano con una pequeña carta en su pico. Harry por un momento, estaba seguro que provenía de Sirius o Lupin, el alumno le había pedido que le informe como le iba yendo en el mundo laboral. Pero cuando vio el nombre de Oliver Wood su corazón doy un salto de 180° y tembló pensando que era imposible que fuera real. Pero al abrir el sobre no había duda por la letra desprolija que era el mismo Wood quien le estaba escribiendo…

Todavía había posibilidad que todo saliera bien.


	2. Prologo II

Los tres chicos estaban caminando por el campamento en busca de agua, como todo buen mago que tiene una experiencia muggle en el medio de un campamento llenos de magos con sus varitas mágicas ¿Para que buscar agua, si con un simple hechizo puede aparecer de la nada? El señor Weasley comentaba que era mejor así tenían una experiencia más… muggle. Por su parte, Harry se entretenía viendo los jóvenes y los niños que jugaban con sus escobas de juguetes. Pero el joven estaba más interesado en otra cosa, encontrar a otra persona que había estado esperando por días, muchos días, bastantes días. El chico de anteojos se tocaba el pelo, se arreglaba la ropa, ajustaba los anteojos mientras se frotaba las manos

-¡Harry, para de hacer eso, me pones nervioso!- Ron por alguna extraña manera, se sentía más nervioso que su mejor amigo. No le gustaba la forma en que actuaba y más sabiendo con quien iba. El pelirrojo echo otra mirada a Harry, se veía muy bien… se notaba que estaba arreglado y tenía todo el pelo para atrás, solo en buenas ocasiones se peinaba para atrás. Ron en cierta, manera no entendía como Harry podía tener tanta fascinación por Wood ¿Qué tenía de especial él que no tenía Ron? Ósea, es su mejor amigo y nunca se peinó para atrás cuando salían ¿Por qué si se peina para Wood?

-¿Me veo bien no?

-Si Harry- Hermione también se sentía cansada de las continuas preguntas repetitivas del chico. Se acercó a su amigo y lo agarro de la muñeca- ¡Para de tocarte, te ves bien!

-Es que estoy nervioso.

-Pero ya lo viste antes- dijo Ron molesto mientras pateaba piedras del fangoso pasto- ¿Por qué tanta emoción?

-Porque hace mucho que no lo veía- Harry tampoco lo entendía bien, pero igual no podía dejar que las mariposas de su estómago se quedaran tranquilas- Hermione ¿Sabes un hechizo para matar mariposas?

-¿Para matar mariposas?- Hermione los condujo hacia una fila donde se podía conseguir agua potable al estilo muggle, mientras se situaba estudiaba con más atención a Harry que caminaba en círculos- ¿Harry que te pasa?

-Se supone que teníamos que encontrarnos aquí pero todavía no llego.

-Solo espera un poco…

-Que no venga nunca- susurro Ron de abajo pero por desgracia, Hermione lo escucho y le pego en el tobillo con fuerza. El pelirrojo pego un grito alto mientras se tocaba el tobillo dolorido, pero ninguno de los dos le dio bola.

-¿Se supone que se tenían que encontrar aquí?- pregunto Hermione mientras miraba cansada la larga fila.

-Si él me envió en avión de papel volador, para así las lechuzas descansen- Harry trago grandes bocanadas de aire y comenzó a mirar para otros lados- ¿Qué te sucede Ron?

-Nada- respondió Ron malhumorado mientras cojeaba un poco, su amigo lo miro extrañado y para sacarle el mal humor, lo abrazo de atrás con fuerza. Las pecas de Ron desaparecieron por el color rojo que invadió toda su cara. Hermione también se notó extraña, excitantemente extraña.

-No me gusta verte mal- le susurro Harry en el oído de su amigo, Ron como respuesta giro la cabeza para otro lado mientras fruncía el ceño- ¿Qué te pasa, no te gustan mis abrazos?

-Nos están mirando todos.

-¿Qué mierda importa los demás?- Harry lo abrazo más fuerte mientras la sonrisa de su cara se iba alineando más- ¿Por qué eres tan susceptible ante la opinión de los demás?

-Simplemente no me gusta pasar vergüenza- respondió el colorado y enseguida Harry se retiró de él, lentamente mientras lo miraba extrañado y curioso. Ya demasiado con soportar a Oliver todo un año de escondidas, para que su amigo se vuelva un completo idiota.

-Si tanto miedo te da, entonces dudo que vayamos por buen camino.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nuestra amistad.

-¡Harry no seas estúpido!

-¿Ahora yo soy el estúpido, cuando vos eres un dependiente de mierda?

-Pero…

-¡Sabes que no me hables!- Harry pego media vuelta hacia el lado contrario donde estaba Ron, mientras fruncía el ceño y cruzaba los brazos.

-¡Harry no te comportes como estúpido!- Ron arto de la actitud de Harry, da vueltas alrededor de él pero el chico gira para al lado contrario, rompiendo cualquier tipo de contacto visual. Ron miro suplicando a Hermione pero ella lo veía divertida, mientras se le escapaban pequeñas risas.

-Parecen una pareja jajajajaja- enseguida Harry se puso colorado y Ron comenzó a gritar, gemidos y palabras inexplicables, enseguida el pelirrojo capto la mirada de muchas chicas que lo miraban mientras reían de bajo- ¿Y ustedes que miran?- gruño Ron mientras trataba de poner su cara más ruda, pero no se dio cuenta que se veía totalmente ridículo.

-¡Harry!- el grito de un joven de dieciochos años sorprendentemente resonó entre la multitud, mientras este caminaba esquivaba los alambres mal hechos de las carpas de muchas familias de magos. Wood sonreía tontamente sin dejar de mirar los brillantes ojos verdes de Harry, esas esferas cristalinas que había soñado y deseado casi tres meses. Harry por su parte comenzó a tocarse el pelo mientras su mejor amigo hacia gesto de vomitar en cualquier momento, Hermione le dio un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza que el pobre pelirrojo termino un poco inconsciente en el suelo- ¡No puedo creer que nos hallamos encontrado tan pronto!- grito Wood cuando estaba solo a unos pocos metros.

-Viniste rápido- cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para producir el saludo se produjo en intenso aire incómodo. Harry iba a saludarlo con un beso en la boca, rápido nada pasional, algo simple para empezar… pero Wood enseguida le leyó la mente a su querido y pequeño amante y giro la cabeza. Aunque ambos estaban un poco desconcertados, Wood vio la decepción en Harry y podía ver que se veía una súper rabieta de parte del chico. Mientras transpiraba a gota gorda, antes de poder pronunciar una sola palabra lo agarro de la muñeca y lo llevo hacia su carpa.

-¿Qué pasa con esos dos?- pregunto Ron mientras se paraba con dificultad.

-No sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento- Hermione apareció con tres baldes enormes llenos de agua que flotaban detrás de ella.

-Espero no volver a verlo nunca más- sinceramente Ron tiene que comenzar a aprender a guardar sus pensamientos dentro de su cabeza, un balde aterrizo directo sobre su cabeza dejando escapar un poco de agua, mojando al terco pelirrojo- ¿Y ahora porque?

-¿Vas no piensas hacer nada?- pregunto la joven, saco su varita y de ella salió un chorro de agua cristalina. Aun así Hermione seguía mirando mal a su amigo- ¿Cuándo vas ir tras él?- Ron no contesto simplemente la observo enojado pero decepcionado de sí mismo al mismo tiempo. Impulsivamente miro para abajo y dio media vuelta volviendo a la carpa.

_Mientras tanto la feliz pareja. _

Harry sentía como su corazón iba a explotar en cualquier momento, miraba para adelante mientras seguía los pasos suaves de su… ¿Novio? No sabía para donde lo llevaba, seguramente a su tienda para hablar más cómodo los dos.

-Hace mucho calor ¿No crees?- menciono Wood enseguida, Harry por alguna razón no lo notaba hasta ahora.

-Si… si lo creo- Harry se ajusta los anteojos, no entendía porque estaba nervioso ¡Había estado a solas con él un millón de veces! ¿Por qué en este preciso momento tenía que estar nervioso?

-¿Dentro de poco va a ser tu cumple?- Wood otra vez interrumpe sus pensamientos con su voz rasposa, la misma que cuando estaba entusiasmado por algo.

-Si la semana que viene, lo voy a festejar con los Weasly

-¿No habrá problema que me pase por ahí?

-¿Por qué debería haber problema?- pregunto inocentemente Harry.

-Por nada…- termino Wood siempre mirando para adelante. Harry se sentía un poco confundido por tener una conversación tan corta, quería hablar de algo que llevara tiempo… tanto tiempo ansiando encontrar otra vez y ahora.

-¿Cómo es que te encontraste a Romeo?- fingió que había olvidado Harry, lo que sea para rellenar ese silencio que tanto le golpeaba el cerebro. Wood parecía rígido pero relajo sus músculos cuando comenzó a contar de vuelta la historia del gato.

El relato no duro mucho, Wood se desvió contando la relación que tenía con sus compañeros de equipo, aparentemente todos muy agradables excepto uno que desde el principio le cayó mal y solamente se mandan miradas resentidas todo el tiempo…

-Ósea, no sé qué onda conmigo

-¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió preguntarle que le ocurre?

-Es que tengo miedo que sea yo el que piensa mal, que fue algo dentro de mi cabeza.

-¡Oliver ya está claro que no le agradas! La vez que…- Harry trago el aire donde quedaban sueltas sus palabras, no se había dado cuenta que estaban muy cercas de las carpas, por lo que sin prestar atención llegaron a un camino ancho donde un joven quiso frenar para bajarse de su escoba pero esta se le salió de control y termino chocando con Harry.

El chico de antejos por impulso se llevó la mano en la cabeza y rodo unas cuentas veces, se sentía mareado, sintiendo como la sangre le bombardeaba la cabeza dolorosamente, pero también le hervía la cara de la vergüenza. Se había raspado las manos y un poco la rodilla pero aun así, mantuvo su peso por un costado para sentarse en el césped. Todos los miraban preocupados y curiosos, otros se reían (muchos ni se molestaban en disimular), pudo notar como a su lado estaba una escoba mal cuidada y un joven medianamente de su edad con barro en su pelo. Harry sintió más dolor por lo maltratada que estaba la escoba que por el mismo.

-¡Idiota fíjate por donde pasas inútil!- el chico era muy grande, Harry no pudo evitar pensar por un momento que era la versión chica de Dudley. El chico enorme agarro la escoba sin mirar a Harry dijo con desprecio- ¡Tienes suerte que mi escoba este bien!

"_Nunca lo está y nunca lo va a estar" _Pensó inmediatamente Harry, podía ver como la escoba temblaba al sentir la grasienta mano del chico.

- ¡Harry!- Wood llego enseguida corriendo desesperado por ver como estaba su amante. Se sentía culpable, apenas había reaccionado cuando sucedió el accidente y vio como Harry rodaba en el suelo- ¿Estas bien?

-Si- el chico se sentía en el suelo mientras le temblaban las manos- Me siento mareado eso es todo.

-Debe ser por el impacto- Wood se sienta al lado de él y examina las manos- están bien, agua caliente y un poco de pomada.

-Solamente tiene un poco de piel suelta no es nada- Harry trato de pararse pero un dolor agudo en su tobillo izquierdo provoco que liberara un gemido doloroso. Wood enseguida levanto el pantalón y examino pantorrilla, estaba un poco hinchada y colorada.

-No es mucho pero por ahora no tendrás que caminar por un rato.

-¿Y cómo voy a hacer?- Harry trato de no mirarlo tanto por el solo hecho de saber cómo estaba curiosamente era más insoportable- ¿Te sabes algún hechizo o algo así?

-No, sinceramente.

-Entonces le podemos preguntar a alguien- esa recomendación decepciono un poco a Wood, frunció el ceño divertido y amplio más su sonrisa.

-Creo que tengo una buena idea- se colocó de espadas hacia Harry, se arrodillo mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cintura. El joven entendió enseguida cuál era su propósito.

-No quiero.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto como si fuera parte de una broma.

-Es que soy pesado.

-Por favor Harry. Sera como llevar una escoba.

-¡No soy tan rígido!

-Me refiero al peso- se disculpó sin perder su risa- ¡Vamos Harry! ¿Ahora quién es el que tiene vergüenza?

Harry sintió como las venas de sus mejillas se hinchaban y el dolor de su tobillo incómodo. Recordó las muchas veces que se había enojado con Wood porque él era un conversador de mierda, además era el primer paso de sentir cómodo con una mismo en público ¿No?

Harry mirando directamente esa espalda recta donde varias veces la había visto desnuda en la ducha. Cojeando un poco, paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y con sus piernas abrazo su cintura. No se había dado cuenta que Wood se había puesto perfume hasta que su nariz estuvo en contacto con su pelo marrón oscuro. Wood lo acomodo mejor, y enseguida se paró con facilidad. El chico realmente pesaba como una pluma.

Wood camino rápido a comparación de hace un rato, no parecía tener problema con llevar al chico y en ningún momento mostro signos de cansancio, caminaba tan natural como si el chico no estuviera ahí. Harry pego su cara sobre la espalda de su ex capitán, tratando de no ver a las personas curiosas y mal pensadas, aunque un poco de su pensamiento sea verdad. Hasta podía escucharlos, como susurraban en voz alta ¿Tan anormal es ver un chico llevando a upa a un amigo que se lastimo el tobillo? Pero claro, la gente "eso" no lo sabía.

Harry comenzó a sentirse estúpido, porque se había molestado muchas veces de que su "amante" no había tomado la iniciativa. Solamente Harry estaba preparado a dar el primer paso y lo ayudaba a él a dar el segundo. A pesar de eso le ayudo más conocer el carácter del capitán, él es muy seguro e inchapelota cuando se trata de Quidditch, y seguro de sí mismo y el equipo, pero cuando se trata de tomar firme sus emociones y seguir lo que uno quiere da muchas vueltas. Un día le devora la boca y al segundo no quería estar ni un metro cerca de él. Tal vez la diferencia de edad entre ellos dos realmente es muy estresante. Pero ahí estaba Harry, para ayudarlo en los peores momentos y serle una mano. Además durante el verano por medio de las cartas todo se suavizo más y había posibilidades de que mantenga solamente un camino.

-Harry.

-¿Huum?

-Te despeinaste…

-Si- se había olvidado completamente de su pelo- Hermione me lo había recomendado así, dice que parezco más lindo.

-Y tiene razón- Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Pronto llegaron a la carpa donde se hospedaba Wood, no era muy diferente a la que él se hospedaba con los Weasly solo que estaba abierta y a primera vista era un poco más ancha. Dentro de ella salió un joven de la misma edad que Wood, era rubio de ojos grises chicos, no sonreía y cuando los miro apenas pestaño.

-Buenos tardes, Dimitri- saludo enseguida Wood, Harry lo compartió con una sonrisa, pero Dimitri solamente los estudio a ambos curioso pero seguía serio, el morocho no pudo evitar compararlo con su profesor de Pociones, Snape- Él es un amigo mío, Harry Potter- Wood lo levanta un poco más y Harry estira la mano pero el rubio la miro con desprecio y se fue sin decir nada.

-¿Y ese que mierda le pasa?- pregunto el chico mientras su capitán entraba adentro de la tienda, él no contesto simplemente se acomodó entre los cojines cómodos de los sillones bajos mientras Wood se sentó en frente de él con un vaso de agua (¿Dónde lo saco? No lo sé), saco su varita y con un ligero golpe en el vaso el agua inmediatamente se transformó en hielo. El morocho subió la pierna arriba de la mesita y levanto un poco el pantalón, le seguía doliendo pero no era tan grave como había creído hace unos minutos. Wood, inmediatamente puso el hielo sobre el tobillo, pero lo hizo tan rápido que el contacto frio sobre la piel caliente provoco que Harry soltara un gemido.

-Perdón- Wood repitió la misma acción pero más despacio, bajando la mirada, sin observar los ojos de Harry… y él sabía perfectamente que cuando no lo hace significa que algo anda mal.

-¿Entonces él era el misterioso que no sabías si le caías bien?

-No… ese era SU mejor amigo que ahora se pelearon

-¿Y eso tiene que ver algo contigo?- A Wood se le escapa el hielo pero lo vuelve a acomodar enseguida- Oliver ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?- su ex capitán levanto la cara, estaba lastimado y tenía los ojos rojos, su mano temblaba.

-Lo siento Harry- Wood mira para un costado, no podía mirar esos ojos verdes- yo soy la razón… por la cual ellos se pelearon.

-¿Qué… que paso?- el chico no sabía bien si quería saber la respuesta.

Wood guardo un momento de silencio, procesando bien las palabras que iba a pronunciar.

-En realidad Dimitri no es su mejor amigo, es su ex. Se peleó con el tipo que me miraba mal, John, porque él lo engaño conmigo- cuando termino un silencio incomodo gobernó la tienda- y yo te engañe a vos.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Era épocas un poco tentadoras y estaba lejos de vos y… John estuvo presente ese día!

-Pero no entiendo- a pesar del dolor, Harry saco la pierna de la mesita para mirarlo mejor- ¿No se supones que estabas mal con John?

-Él no me miraba mal… el me miraba bien, se notaba que le gustaba. Te mentí.

-¡¿Por qué me mentiste?!- quiso pararse pero sintió como el tobillo le ardía, aun así aguantó las lágrimas y se mordió el labio- ¡No soy tonto, sé que existía otros tipos que gustarían de vos!- en realidad eso jamás se lo paso por la cabeza pero quería parecer maduro.

-¡Es que estaba confundido, entre él y vos!

-¡Es lo más sencillo del mundo, tampoco hay que hacer muchas vueltas!

-No lo entiendes Harry, eres muy chico.

-¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLIN, DEJATE DE JODER CON ESA MIERDA DE QUE SOY CHICO!- La ira le comía la cabeza mientras golpeaba su corazón duro, se paró completamente así el dolor le impedía que llorara- ¡WOOD POR UNA VEZ DECIDITE DE UNA VEZ QUE QUIERES HACER CONMIGO!

-¡Ya lo decidí!- Wood corre hacia el chico para querer besarlo pero Harry se niego esquivándolo, no puede ni si quiera verlo, no quiere estar cerca suyo- Harry múdate conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-El equipo va a ser vendido a Filadelfia, me voy a mudar ahí- se acerca más lentamente con la esperanza que él no se aleje- existe buenos colegios de magos ahí, y no son un internado como Hogwarts por lo que podrás estar todo el tiempo conmigo.

-¡¿Qué, estás loco?!- Harry no lo pensó dos veces, no quería abandonar la escuela, aunque eso signifique estar cerca de Wood- ¡No puedo dejar Hogwarts es mi hogar!

-Harry es solo un colegio, yo también la pase bien pero no es diferente a los demás.

-¿Y que ahí de mis amigos?- curiosamente el dolor en su tobillo desapareció pero aun así no se sentía bien- No puedo irme así como si nada.

-Podrás enviarte cartas con ellos.

-Pero eso no me basta…

-¡Pudiste conmigo!

-¡Pero ellos son mi familia, no puedo alejarme de los Weasly! Además soy un Griffindor, es mi casa.

-Harry es solamente una forma de separar a los estudiantes nada más- Wood parecía cansado pero desesperado por convencer a su chico- Te va a gustar la nueva escuela, además no es tan complicado y es más liviano.

-¡Pero vos no lo entiendes, no me importa si es mejor no puedo dejar Hogwarts!

-¿Te niegas a pensar un poco sobre mi propuesta?

-Vos tampoco lo pensaste mucho cuando me engañaste con ese tarado.

Harry dio medio vuelta para salir de la tienda mientras cojea. Wood lo llamo suplicando que regresara pero el chico mantuvo su peso en una pierna y con todas sus fuerzas, le pego con el puño cerrado en la cara a Wood. El ex capitán perdió el equilibrio pero se apoyó en el sofá, mientras su ex salía de la tienda con unas lágrimas que hacían brillar sus ojos verdes. No sabía que le dolía más, el tobillo, el corazón porque fue engañado o el simple hecho de que Wood no salió atrás a correrlo como él en el fondo hubiera querido.

_En solo cuestión de segundos, se sintió tan solo en un mar de gente feliz. _


	3. Me Persigue un Zorro!

George caminaba por el campamento inspeccionando, jamás había estado con una gran diversidad de magos y brujas de todos los tamaños y edades. Su casa estaba lejos del pueblo y además es muggle, solamente en el colegio puede ver tantos magos, pero como los conocía a todos parecía que eran como una parte más de su enorme familia. A George le gustaba la atención, ser el alma de la fiesta con la única persona que comparte algo más que la apariencia física, destacar en lo que sus hermanos no destacaron, hacer que la gente los recuerde por algo más que excelentes notas o ser el prefecto.

"_Es algo que llevamos en la sangre" _Ser quienes son, lo tienen adentro suyo desde que estaban en la panza de Molly. Hay muchos que hasta dicen que tienen la misma personalidad, los mismos gustos _"Ahí mucho se equivocan" _George largo una sonrisa al recordarlo. Caminaba sin destino alguno, a pesar de que no le gusta alejarse de Fred existen momentos en que tienen que dejarlo rondar solo, solamente cuando el amor platico de su gemelo, Angélica aparece.

Parecía que se había desviado demasiado del centro porque estaba cerca de un bosque, había unos enormes pinos que no sabe cómo no había visto antes. A pesar del ruido, un llanto, un gemido, estaba seguro de escucharlo, aunque el sonido atronador que transmitía la gente, George siguió su instinto y se sumergió un poco más hacia los pinos.

No le falto caminar mucho para darse cuenta que tenía razón, una persona… más bien un chico estaba apoyado contra un árbol con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas.

-¿Harry?

Un par de ojos verdes brillaban debido a la lágrima debajo de esos anteojos, buscando esperanza a cualquiera que se presente. George enseguida se sentó al lado de él y no pensó dos veces para abrazarlo.

-¿Wood?- el pelirrojo sabía perfectamente que Harry tenía que reunirse con su capitán hoy, pero en ningún momento se le cruzo por la cabeza que iba a encontrarlo llorando solo lejos de la gente. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-T-Tenia otro…- logro decir el chico mientras se tragaba las lágrimas- Había… otro más… no se conformó conmigo- Harry se apoyó sobre el pecho de George mientras se limpiaba su nariz con su manga- Después quiso que dejara Hogwarts ¡Como si eso fuera posible!

-Wood entro en pánico e intento hacer hasta lo imposible- dijo calmadamente George, aunque también le hervía la sangre que su ex capitán pidiera algo tan estúpido- Siempre fue precipitado.

-¡Ese imbécil quiso que me alejaran de ustedes!- el pelirrojo sabía que se trataba de su familia- ¡Pero no pude, con solo pensarlo me hacía mal!- Harry movió la cabeza para un costado porque le molestaban los anteojos- ¡Me traiciono, se fue con otro y ahora implora que me vaya con él!- Harry comenzó a morderse el labio al sentir la mano cálida de George- Ni si quiera fue tras mío… me dejo solo.

-Nunca estuviste solo Harry- George lo abraza más fuerte y le besa la frente- Wood es un idiota, parece que al final no entiende lo que es ser un Griffindor.

-¡Se lo dije pero decía que era estúpido!

-¿Y qué importa las opiniones de él? Lo importante es lo que vos sientas.

-No puedo dejar Hog…

-No me refiero a eso- George lo agarra del mentón obligándolo a que levante la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos- No te importo dejar atrás a Wood ¿Lo amabas?

-Yo… era un hombre

-Harry todos nos dimos cuenta- Bueno a un principio, el colegio lo miraba como una broma, algo más que ayudaban a Slytherin a burlarse de Harry, pero lo veían como mejores amigos. En cambio el equipo sospechaban firmemente que había gato encerrado, aunque después cuando todo se normalizo lo dejaron de lado, como si se el tema se hubiera esfumado de la nada. Aunque George nunca lo olvido- No dudaste en dejar a Wood para quedarte con en el colegio… ¿Tanto lo amabas como para dejarlo sin dudarlo?

Harry no había pensado en eso, estaba claro que siempre tenía a Wood en su mente, pero cuando sucedió, ósea cuando se enteró que lo había engañado… le dio tanto asco, su traición, saber que toco a otro que simplemente todo lo que el respeto que sentía se desvaneció como polvo de su cuerpo. Lo odiaba tanto que golpearlo en la salida de la tienda no le parecía suficiente.

Pero… ¿Ahora?

-Sabes todos nos equivocamos en nuestro primer amor- comenzó a explicar George- al ser la primera vez que sientes algo tan fuerte crees que es importante.

-¿A vos te paso?

-Si- George largo su sonrisa característica al recordar ese momento- a diferencia de vos no me fue tan bien como lo imaginaba, me rechazo enseguida.

-Pero eres famoso… todo el mundo te quiere.

-Su tipo no eran los pelirrojos.

-Pero tendría que al menos darte una oportunidad.

-¿Vos me la darías?

-¿C-Como?

-¿Vos me darías una oportunidad…?- por cada paso que decía George se acercaba mas a Harry, obligando al chico que se arrastrara más sobre la tierra preguntándose qué mierda tiene que hacer ahora- ¿… si te dijera que me gustas mucho?

-Bueno…- en realidad nunca había pensado en el pelirrojo, le cae bien, le dio el mapa meriorador y siempre está dispuesto ayudarlo pero ¿Lo quería lo suficiente como para salir con él?- Ron

-Sabes cuándo es un secreto es más lindo- George se apoya un poco más sobre el pecho del chico sintiendo como su respiración lo descontrola- ¿No… Harry?

-….

-Vamos Harry no seas tímido- ¿Desde cuándo tiene una voz tan sensual? Harry sintió la necesidad de empujarlo y salir corriendo pero sus brazos no le funcionaban ¡¿Por qué en este preciso momento no le funcionaban?!- Yo sé que vos me quieres.

-Eso es mentira porque yo…- el pobre chico no pudo terminar, George lo cayó con un beso dulce en sus finos labios. Sin dejarlo respirar, sin saber cómo reaccionar (si le gusta o no), haciendo que el pelirrojo lo detenga del mundo para llevárselo cuando él quiera. Manejándolo como él quisiera. George movió un poco más la cabeza obligando a Harry a abrir más la boca pero cuando sintió que la lengua le pasaba por el labio, el gemelo malvado se alejó rápidamente de él mientras posaba con su dedo índice encima de sus labios.

-Recuerda que es un secreto- le guiña el ojo manteniendo una sonrisa fugaz- recuerda que tienes que darme una respuesta.

-¡Espera!- Harry se arrodillo mientras sus ojos trataba de encontrar alguna señal de que era un simple sueño, George se dio vuelta sorprendido, estudiándolo curioso- ¿Por qué el beso?

-Es un juego Harry- Le saco la lengua juguetonamente y volvió a hablar con su voz tan características- ¡No sé de qué beso me hablas, chau!

-¡Espera!- pero por arte de magia, el pelirrojo se había camuflado entre la multitud con tanta facilidad que Harry no podía seguirle el ritmo, lo intento, pero cuando se paró se olvidó el pequeño problema que tenia de su tobillo. Ahora no podía sentirse mejor

Primero porque se sentía inútil al no hacer nada por la repentina muestra de afecto y avergonzado por estar colorado ¿Por qué… pero porque?

¿Y si es verdad que siente algo por él? ¿O solamente está jugando aprovechándose de él?

No… no podría pensar en algo así, lo conoce tan bien y existe tanta confianza entre ambos, que ni se les pasaría por la cabeza jugar con sus sentimientos ¡EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO!

Pero había otra duda que le carcomía la cabeza

¿Era Fred o George? Porque hasta hace un momento creyó que era George pero Fred era más juguetón y coqueto.

-¡¿Cuál de los dos es?!- termino gritando Harry mientras se tiraba de los pelos y se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo.

**0o0o0o0o0**

-¿Harry?- la voz de Hermione parecía preocupada y extrañada, al igual que Ron que se lo podía reflejar tranquilamente en sus ojos azules- Llegas más temprano de lo que imagine.

-Tuve un pequeño contratiempo- al final reconocer el camino hacia la tienda no le costó mucho que digamos. Harry pregunto a una simpática pareja de ancianos si le podía ayudar con el tobillo, y la abuela le dio para tomar una sencilla poción que actuaba enseguida, como agradecimiento Harry le dio unos cuantos Galeones. Enseguida el nieto de la pareja, un joven de pelo castaño y enormes ojos grises apareció en la escena y amablemente ayudo a Harry a buscar la carpa donde se hospedaba con los Weasley. Al parecer el joven era un prefecto de Ravenclaw, aunque el chico podía jurar que pertenecía a Hufflepuff.

-¿Contratiempo?- pregunto preocupado Ron que comía una tostada con mermelada de calabaza.

-¿Paso algo con Wood?- esta vez fue Hermione con levanto un poco la voz. Harry antes de contestar comenzó a mirar rápido por el lugar para saber si había alguien más- Estamos solos.

Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione, se relajó más sobre los cojines y se refregó los ojos debajo de sus antojos. No sabía por dónde comenzar a hablar, no quería hablar… quería irse a dormir. Pero mientras más rápido les cuenta a sus amigos, menos soportables van a estar en el futuro.

-Wood y yo peleamos- Hermione ahogo un grito topándose la boca pero Harry no sabía bien porque le parecía que Ron estuviera a punto de sonreír- tuvimos una fuerte discusión y ahora se terminó todo lo que éramos.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- pregunto Hermione con una voz aguda- si todo venia tan bien.

-Claramente el no sentía por mí, lo que yo sentía por el- luego miro a sus amigos como para aclarar que no quería hablar más. POR SUPUESTO, iba a omitir el detalle de lo que paso con el gemelo misterioso.

-Harry…- Ron se adelantó un poco más y le apretó la rodilla de su mejor amigo, pauso un poco y luego continuo- sinceramente quiero que sepas que cuando quieras lo mato.

-¡Ron!- grito furiosa Hermione pero Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Pero si tengo razón- el pelirrojo rápidamente se defendió- ese inútil siempre trato a Harry como una basura todo el año, dándole vueltas siempre, yo cuando le dije de ser su amigo ¡Lo hice y hasta ahora nada entre los dos ha pasado!- Hermione enseguida comenzó a llevarle la contra como de costumbre pero Ron solamente tenía los ojos pegados en los verdes esmeraldas de su mejor amigo. Harry aumento su sonrisa y nuevamente se mordió el labio. Ron siempre sabía cómo hacer que su día mejorara y la verdad que es tenía razón. El es mejor "amigo" que Wood.

-¡Hola!- un par de voces resonaron enseguida con una alegría interna. Esas voces hicieron que a Harry se le erizaran los pelos del miedo, jamás había tenido tanto miedo.

- ¡Uhhh comida!- uno de ellos salto hacia al lado de Ron y el chico de anteojos enseguida se paró. Había algo en su cuerpo que radiaba una energía desconocida- ¿Sucede algo Harry?- pregunto el gemelo con unos ojos inocentes y burlones.

-Me gustaría irme a dormir- Harry se acaricia la cabeza para parecer despreocupado pero ni él se lo creía- así guardo energías para esta noche.

-Buena idea- dijo el gemelo que estaba en la puerta de la carpa, acercándose a Harry- yo también debería ir a dormir- rodea su brazo al cuello del chico- ¿Ocupamos la misma habitación?

"_Es él" _Harry no había estado tan seguro de algo _"El me dio el beso"_

-Me parece que Harry ya lo es bastante grande para dormir solo ¿No crees?- el otro gemelo se dirigió a su hermano, serio cambiando su expresión radicalmente, parecía enojado.

"_Está enojado" _Harry se preguntó porque el repentino cambio de humor del pelirrojo _"¿Celos? En ese caso, él fue quien me beso"_

-¿Y porque te importa con quien duerme Harry?- _"¡O es el!"_

-Saben chicos, él es perfectamente capaz de ir a la cama solo- Hermione agarro a su amigo y lo llevo hacia su cuarto- parece que eres famoso Harry…

-Más de lo me gustaría- el chico solo una lagrima solitaria, con una voz que daba lastima. Aun así Hermione lo agarro de la manga y lo llevo a la habitación de al lado que estaba cubierto por cortinas gruesas que daban poca visibilidad hacia el cuarto (solamente consistía en una cama doble), era la habitación que ella compartía con Ginny.

-Podrás tomar "tu siesta" acá- luego Hermione le beso la mejilla, deslizándose rápidamente hacia los labios- es más natural ¿No te parece?

-¿Qué cosa?- Hermione simplemente movió la cabeza cansado y salió golpeando suavemente la cortina- ¿Y ahora qué le pasa?

Mujeres… ¿Quién las entiende?

Gracias a Dios, que él le gustaba un género que era fácil de entender.

¡WOW!

¿Se acaba de confesar a si mismo que es…? Pensemos en otra cosa.

Harry se quitó la camisa, pero aun así considerando que era la cama de Hermione (correctamente prolija) decidió dormir con los pantalones puestos, por si acaso, y dejo sus anteojos sobre la mesita de luz. Como todavía hacía calor no era necesario taparse con la sabana por lo que se tiro encima. En realidad mucho sueño no tenía, solamente estaba un poco cansado por la situación, no le gustaba la idea de ser la mascota de alguien, pero también quería hablar con el gemelo que lo beso. Por alguna razón, su boca cada vez que lo recordaba, ardía dulcemente y también el resto de su cuerpo, era como una electricidad que se metía adentro de su piel volviéndolo completamente inútil.

Harry se dio vuelta e inconscientemente se quedó dormido…

Bueno solo por un rato, porque cuando se dio vuelta, había alguien sentado en la cama a punto de despertarlo. El chico estaba boca abajo cuando sintió que el dedo índice de alguien sobre su columna vertebral. De arriba hacia abajo…

Harry pego un gran salto que se pegó la cabeza contra la madera de la cama de arriba. El pobre chico sentía que le salía sangre de la cabeza (a pesar de que sabía que no era posible), pero se cubrió la parte dolorida con ambas manos. La persona "que provoco el accidente" rápidamente se inclinó hacia él y le saco los mechones de su frente.

Harry, esta vez mas consiente que estaba en una cama doble, rápidamente se movió asustado hacia un costado. Sus sospechas fueron acertadas cuando vio la figura borrosa: un joven adolescente alto de pelo largo rojo y una sonrisa notable que prometía problemas… no problemas graves, si no momentos incomodos.

-¿Cómo…?  
-Tenías una cara tan linda cuando dormías- el gemelo desconocido salió de la cama y gateo hacia el chico- además me gusto comprobar que tienes una piel rasposa.

-¿Por qué?

-Creía que eras algo así como metrosexual o algo por el estilo.

-¡Yo soy bien macho!- tardo unos segundos en sentirse avergonzado por la frase, pero fue lo primero que se le cruzo a la cabeza. Pudo distinguir que el joven le acerco los anteojos y este rápidamente lo agarro, algo en el fondo deseaba no tener demasiado contacto físico. Cuando se lo puso todo se volvió más claro (demasiado claro), era como que todo estuviera decorado con un blanco, volviendo el ambiente más borroso. El gemelo estaba vestido únicamente por un chal blanco puro y el torso desnudo. Por la forma en que lo miraba, era notable que lo deseara.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Harry mientras daban pequeños movimientos hacia atrás, pero el gemelo lo seguía despacio, como para no romper la distancia entre los dos.

-Me lo imagine que no me ibas a diferenciar con él- inesperadamente, el gemelo como si fuera un tigre a punto de comer a una pequeña e inofensiva gacela (o siervo xD), salto hacia Harry fugazmente y con una fuerza desconocida con una mano agarro ambas muñecas y la otra la aferro en su cintura. Para el gemelo no había nada más delicioso que esos ojos verdes que detallaban en la cara roja de Harry.

-¿Pero… que?- mientras tanto el chico se sentía una rabia por sentirse incómodamente bien (no le agrada admitir que le… excita) y porque es débil como para despegarse de las manos duras como fierro.

-Creo que esto te ayudara a recordar mi pequeña gacelita.

-¡SIERVO! ¡Si me vas a poner un animal que sea un ciervo!

-Uhhh- lo medito un poco con un aire burlón- No.

-Pero…

-No.

-¿Por…?

-Ok, te digo siervo a cambio de que respondas una sencilla pregunta- aumento la presión en sus manos lastimando un poco las muñecas- ¿Soy Fred o George? Y no puedes decir al azar, quiero un razonamiento.

-Eso no es justo.

-Harry si te vas a poner agrio para este momento tan esperado voy a tener que tomar medidas- parecía serio pero temblaba de satisfacción. Bajo un poco más la cabeza y saco la lengua, con la punta comenzó a humedecer el pecho de Harry. El chico enseguida se mordió los labios al sentir los labios sobre su torso, no quería darle demasiado el gusto al pelirrojo de escucharlo gemir. Cerro los ojos y pensó en otra cosa- Harry me vas a obligar a morder.

-Lo voy a poder soportar- pero apenas sus dientes rozaron con fuerza, el joven lanzo un agudo gemido de dolor.

-¿Enserio?- subió un poco más la cabeza y mordió una pequeña parte del cuello mientras succionaba con fuerza, Harry gimió otra vez- me parece que eres algo sensible al dolor.

-¡No lo soy!

-Vamos Harry anímate- su rostro se suavizo con más claridad- no pienses en eso, aclara que lo hago para tu placer.

-¿Qué me duela te va a causar placer?

-Después me lo vas a suplicar- lo decía de una forma tan segura, que la sonrisa empezaba a dar un poco de miedo. Esta vez, se puso sus labios sobre los de Harry. Una electricidad o un fuego iba comiendo todo lo que quedaba del corazón inocente de Harry que se iba extendiendo peligrosamente hacia su entrepierna, por sus adentros suplico que el gemelo no notara el bulto. Harry había tenido millones de besos con Wood, en donde a este le complicaba un poco controlarse y Harry lo paraba (porque tenía la horrible sensación de que en cualquier momento se ahogaba) pero en cambio con el pelirrojo sentía exactamente lo mismo pero con un toque más… caliente.

Pronto ambos abrieron la boca y dejaron pasar su lengua, jugando a una danza erótica que aumentaba el bulto. El gemelo se dio cuenta porque soltó las muñecas de Harry para agarrarlo a la cintura y moverlo de tal forma que ambos estuvieran constantemente frotándote, ninguno de los dos tenía planeado detenerse. Ahora hacia más calor, pero no era culpa del ambiente.

-¿Quién soy?- el pelirrojo agarro el chal del chico (no se había enterado que tenía puesto esto) y suavemente lo comenzó a bajar- ¿Fred o George?

-No lo sé- contesto rápidamente Harry mientras agarraba las muñecas del chico, le daba vergüenza que le bajara los pantalones, en su interior no recordaba cuando se había puesto los calzoncillos y la tela era incómodamente transparente.

-Harry tampoco es tan difícil- como si él fuera una pluma, lo dio vuelta boca para abajo y le bajo los pantalones de una- linda colita.

-¡No George…!

-¿Por qué soy George?

-¡Simplemente lo sé!- Harry sintió como la punta de algo grueso se posiciono en su… orificio (soy media inocente a la hora de las palabras xD)- ¡No, no, no, no, no, no! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- el ruido de una madera rota hizo que las pupilas verdes comenzaran a dilatar rápidamente en la oscuridad viendo como un enorme agujero en el techo de la carpa lo dejaba ver tranquilamente las estrellas nublosas. Agarro los anteojos de la mesita y con cuidado se sentó sobre la cama…

-¿Qué carajo?- recordaba que la cama era doble pero no sabía porque la parte de arriba termino volando por los cielos. En eso se sienta sobre la cama nota un bulto sobre sus pantalones… Harry se asustó, jamás lo había visto tan parado, incluso tranquilamente podía decir que tenía un ángulo de 90° Agarro una sábana gruesa que había en el pie de la cama y se lo coloco para ocultar el bulto… enseguida escucho los pasos de la gente apresurada curiosa del pequeño griterío.

-¿Harry que paso?- la voz colectiva de gemelo colorados resonó poco antes que llegaran a la habitación.

"_¡Justamente ellos dos son los primeros en venir!"_

-Si solamente tuve una pequeña pesadilla- detrás de ellos apareció Hermione con el pelo más enmarañado imposible y Ron asustado con la varita en alto, alerta.

-¿Qué paso…? ¿Qué paso?

-Nada Ron- lo tranquilizo Hermione, mientras estudiaba el enorme agujero del techo y la ausencia de la cama de arriba- ¿Qué mierda soñaste Harry? _Reparo- _Ella agito un poco la varita y en cuestión de segundos una cama con las patas dañadas apareció del cielo azul oscuro y volvió a unirse a la cama, luego el techo volvió a unir sus telas, no dejando rastro del incidente.

-Harry…- uno de los gemelos se sentó al lado de él, el otro lo imitó pero sentándose del otro lado, Ron se arrodillo en sus piernas- ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?

-Sinceramente no lo recuerdo- contesto Harry sintiéndose incomodo por la gran preocupación de los pelirrojos, es como si le estuvieran sacando el resto del aire que le faltaba- La verdad no sé qué fue lo que me asusto- mintió Harry de nuevo.

-¿Quieres que nos quedemos contigo?- preguntaron los dos gemelos al mismo tiempo, como si fueran una sola persona. Y lo peor es que la mitad de esa persona fue quien lo beso en el mediodía.

-Puedo solo…

-¡Además va a estar conmigo!- grito pronto Ron poniéndose colorado como de costumbre. Agarro a Harry de la muñeca y se lo llevo a la habitación continua.

-No vas a vigilarlo por siempre- un brillo rojo aterrado se posó sobre los ojos de los gemelos- cuando vas a dormir _Harry va a ser nuestroooooo-_ Una sombra poso por sus caras iluminando solamente sus perversas sonrisas tiburón. Un escalofrió paso por la espalda de Ron y Harry… aunque el ultimo no sabía bien si era un escalofrió.

"_Me persiguen un par de zorros"_

-¡Chicos… ¿Por qué tanto ruido?!- pronto la voz seria del Señor Weasley resonó desde afuera y entro con un delantal blanco sucio- Vamos que la cena esta lista… tienen que comer bien para la gran noche- sus hijos obedecieron sin dudarlo en cambio, Harry agarro suavemente la muñeca de Hermione y le hizo una señal para que se quedara un rato.

-Tenemos que hablar…

-¿Puede ser después?

-Tiene que ser ahora

-Pero Harry no hay tiempo…

-¡Señor Weasley! Espérame aquí- Harry se fue pero volvió al cabo de unos segundos con una bandeja con dos platos de fideos con salsa blanca y porotos blandos- le dije al Señor Weasley si podía comer con vos en privado.

-¿Y el que dijo?- pregunto avergonzada mientras trataba de no pensar en la expresión del padre de su mejor amigo.

-Nada, me sonrió y me guiño el ojo- respondió inocentemente Harry- la verdad es que no sabía a qué se refería.

"_Si el Señor Weasley supiera en lo que me estoy metiendo no sería tan agradable conmigo" _Pensó inmediatamente Hermione.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara Hermione?

-Nada, nada- la chica se sentó sobre en el piso y cuidadosamente agito su varita hacia el plato… _Wingardium Leviosa- _enseguida ambos platos comenzaron a volar en frente de ellos de modo que estuvieran cómodos comiendo sentados en el piso- ¿Entonces… que es lo que pasa?

-Primero entiende Hermione que necesito seriamente que prestes atención a lo que voy a contarte- menciono nervioso el chico de anteojos antes de tocar su plato- es algo serio y no me siento cómodo hablando.

-Pero aun así estas desesperado…

-Y eres la única a la que puedo confiar- un ligero calor paso por el pecho de Hermione despertado todos los nervios de su sistema, mientras el brillo glorioso de esos inevitables ojos verdes la aprisionaban.

"_¡NO, NO PUEDO PENSAR EN ESO, ÉL SE ENOJARIA!" _Rápidamente ella giro la cabeza para un costado y así barrer sus sentimientos para un lado, ahora no era el momento correcto.

-Muy bien- contesto finalmente Hermione mientras se preparaba mentalmente para lo que Harry le iba a contar…

Aunque cuando lo escucho no fue suficiente.

Jamás había sentido esa electricidad devoradora comiendo su vientre, deseando con todas sus fuerza detener las imágenes impulsivas donde Fred o George (que era lo más seguro) teniendo relaciones sexuales con Harry. ¿Cómo era posible que dos hombres estando juntos sería tan… erótico?

-¿Entonces… que piensas?- pregunto por fin Harry, después de explicar el incidente del beso con el que él creía que era George pero le agarro dudas porque Fred era más introvertido sexualmente, los extraños comportamientos de los gemelos y (tartamudeando) soñó que lo quería violar.

-Harry…-respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizar su frenético corazón, parecía que golpeaba sus costillas. Pudo prevenir que tenía un ligero rozamiento en su mejilla- Nunca creí que tu Diosa interior existiría- la cara de Harry no lo podía describir ni un poema- Pero te está gritando con un enorme megáfono.

Harry opto por el silencio mientras sostenía una cuchara con fideos rodeando en espiral y el plato flotando delante de él, mientras se discutía entre mantener silencio para saber si proseguía o interrumpirla para no avergonzase a sí misma.

-Sé que suena extraño viniendo de mi- Hermione sonrió nerviosamente, ya que su mejor amigo se había abierto a ella, también tenía que hacerlo también- sabes como todos los seres humanos tenemos debilidades y ahora que somos más adolescentes es común que tengamos dudas y comencemos a experimentar cosas que antes no teníamos mucho en mente- la cara de Harry se suavizo al escuchar la voz maternal de su amiga- prácticamente estuve teniendo varias sensaciones y yo me la imaginaba como una Diosa Interna- ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio calculando las palabras que dijo Hermione.

-¿Cómo te la imaginas?- pregunto curioso Harry.

-Igual que yo pero más feliz y vestida como diosa griega.

-¿Por qué?- sonrió Harry al imaginarse esa imagen.

-No lo sé- sonrió Hermione- y en base a los gemelos… mi primer pensamiento fue que estaban jugando con vos, pero después me acorde del beso y las expresiones de los gemelos en la tarde no eran actuación, se podía ver tranquilamente en los ojos.

-¿Entonces… cual es teoría?

-Me parece que vas a ser la primera persona en meterse entre ellos.

-¿Humm?- lo que menos se lo imaginaba, era que en el futuro iba a ser el responsable de la ruptura de una amistad hermandad más fuerte que había visto… _"¿Tengo esa clase de magia?"_

"**Eres irresistible Potter" **Hablo su Dios Interior con una sonrisa pícara mientras sus dientes largaban un brillo peculiar.

-Creo que uno de los gemelos está jugando con vos, me parece que Fred pero George siente algo más profundo…

-¿Dices que gusta de mí?- Su Dios Interior estaba saltando con porras sobre una escoba mientras todos gritaban su nombre en un estadio de Quidditch.

-Creo que George más profundo que Fred- su voz se tonaba segura y pensativa, como si estuviera dando un importante ensayo del colegio- Fred simplemente te está utilizando como un juguete.

-No me gusta pensar en eso- ambos se apresuran a comer cuando se dan cuenta que los fideos comenzaron a enfriarse- no soy la gacela de nadie…

-¿Gacela?

-¡Quería ser un ciervo pero él no me dejo!- expreso colorado Harry al recordar el sueño.

"_Ah… el bendito sueño" _Hermione largo un suspiro agudo y volvió a hablar mientras terminaba su plato- me parece que ahora en más deberás tener cuidado, no sabemos bien cuál es la intención de los gemelos y por donde irán, aunque no creo que quieran herirte, solo jugando con límites.

-Aun así es difícil saber cuál es la intención de esos dos… ¡Son como demonios!- ambos rompieron a risas, mientras dejaban los platos vacíos en el aire y luego con un ligero movimiento de varita lo juntaron uno sobre el otro.

-Hermione…

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

-Dijiste que hace poco comenzó a hablar tu Diosa Interior- prosiguió con cuidado Harry pero podía saber que ella también sabia para donde iba- ¿Con quién hablaba?

-Conmigo Harry- respondió rápidamente mientras simulaba una risa tonta.

-¿Sobre quién?- Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risa aguda y traviesa con un brillo descarado en sus ojos verdes. Hermione abrió la boca para pronunciar un nombre pero la cerro enseguida, dudando de la verdad- Hermione…- suplico Harry pero escondiendo que no tenía mucha paciencia, él se abrió a ella pero ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto a su mejor amiga?

-¡Chicos ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a tardar?!- la voz del Señor Weasley resonó en el medio del silencio incomodo resaltando un aire de alivio en la chica que se notaba en su suave expresión. Hermione se levantó enseguida y detrás de ella los dos platos sucios.

-_Hermione- _comenzó a cantar el Griffindor con un ligero baile en sus pies, paso por al lado de la chica y posando sus labios chicos sobre la oreja de la chica susurro como solía hacer Wood para ponerlo nervioso- _no me voy a olvidar de esto- _pudo ver como ella comenzaba a temblar ¿De miedo?

-¡HARRY!- esas voces compuestas que actuaban colectivamente hacían que el chico se petrificara como si hubiera visto un basilisco el sentir dos fuertes manos sobre sus hombros, unas lágrimas salieron cayendo mientras se mordía el labio pidiendo ayuda, pero lo que no sabía era que Hermione estaba media escondida mirando sintiendo como su Diosa le mostraba literalmente distintas fotos de los tres intentado converser a Harry de que se unan a él.

"_Ojala lo lleguen a persuadir" _Le grito su Diosa Interior pero ella opto por ser madura y dejarlos a solas _"Alabado sea, el Señor Weasley que me salvaste, te quiero Harry pero no puedo decirte con quien estoy… tengo a un zorro que me persigue también"_


	4. Peligrosa mordida de un Zorro

**Hello girls y varones amantes o curiosos del yaoi xD Bienvenidos a otro cap "Everybody Love Me"**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: sorry pero esta claro que no sirvo para el lemmon ¬¬**

_Después de incidente en el Campeonato de Quidditch_

Los ojos verdes que antes le habían pertenecido a su difunta madre, se dilataron ante la gran cantidad de luz del nuevo día. Harry se sentó sobre la cama mientras daba una rápida mirada hacia la habitación, a pesar del borroso ambiente pudo notar que había demasiada luz para ser amanecer, debió quedarse dormido. Agarro sus anteojos y hecho una ojeada a la hora, recién era medio día. La señora Weasley ni se molestó en despertarlos para el desayuno, cree que después del incidente le vendrá bien descansar un par de días, unas horas más de sueño no le hacía mal a nadie.

Menos a Harry que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, los gemelos se volvían más insoportables y llegaba la noche, muy agotado. No solamente se paraban incómodamente cerca de él y contaban todo el tiempo con las indirectas menos indirectas que alguien podría escuchar, sino que, también se volvió su blanco clásico de bromas.

_Como ese día:_

-Harry ¿Puedes ocuparte de las cebollas?- pregunto Molly Weasly con ese tono maternal que solo aparece cuando se dirige al mejor amigo de Ron. Eran los únicos en la cocina, los demás estaban roncando en sus camas, Harry no hubiera sido la excepción si no fuera por el hambre que le atacaba como los duendecillos azules que siempre se olvidaba el nombre.

-¡Claro no hay problema!- Harry tenía mucha experiencia en la cocina, debido a que su tía Petunia siempre lo obligaba participar con las tareas domésticas. Agarro el cuchillo como un experto y comenzó a cortar.

-Tienes buena mano para la cocina Harry ¿Ayudabas mucho a tu tía?

-Si… ella siempre me pedía a mí para hacer las "pequeñas" tareas.

-¿Y su hijo?

-Siempre estaba encerrado en su habitación- no quería especificar mucho su relación familiar con la Señora Weasly porque no quería que se ponga melancólica, ni nada por el estilo. Además básicamente no le estaba mintiendo.

Un ruido molesto parecido al roce de los cuchillos y demás cubiertos, hizo que ambos fruncieran el ceño mientras que Molly saco la cabeza de la ventana y pudo ver perfectamente el origen del maldito ruido.

-¡Maldito Gnomos, ya me tienen harta!- con el mismo rostro que cuando retaba a sus hijos y un brillo pasaba por sus ojos que daba mucho miedo. Harry siempre entendía porque sus los chicos Weasley escapan cuando ella está enojada- ¡Harry me cortas esas dos cebollas!- dicho eso agarro una escoba y salió hacia el patio. Harry por un momento comenzó a dudar si tenía que ir a ayudarla u ocuparse de la cebolla.

-_¡Buen día!- _un susurro apareció detrás de Harry sintiendo los labios en su oído. Harry no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió y tembló inesperadamente. Se había olvidado de que tenía el cuchillo y corto demasiado estrecho. Harry soltó un gemido e inmediatamente mantuvo el dedo índice en alto, no tenía mucha sangre pero se notaba una gran herida.

-¡Mierda Harry!- Fred o George inmediatamente agarro el dedo de Harry y lo examino con atención.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el chico, un poco molesto porque era él, el causante.

-¿Cómo quién soy?- respondió con una pregunta este mientras desplegaba una sonrisa burlona, eso solo lo irritaba más.

-¿Fred o George?

-Si me dieran un beso por cada vez que me preguntan eso- el gemelo pelirrojo se acercó de tal manera a Harry que lo comenzó a sentir nervioso y un poco incómodo pero no le importo. Le gustaba ver como se ponía colorado con su mera presencia- ¿Me lo darías?

"_Pero vos ya me diste uno" _Quiso responder Harry, pero dudaba si hablaba con el indicado.

-¡Suéltame el dedo que tengo que mojármelo!- el chico trato soltar su mano, pero el pelirrojo apretó más sintiendo como sus dedos apretaban las venas de su muñeca- Suéltame- ordeno Harry, tratando de sonar desafiante pero en el fondo le causaba desconfianza la cara inexpresiva del gemelo, rara vez lo veía así, por un momento, estaba seguro que era la primera vez que estaba tan seria, pero Harry sabía que eso era imposible.

_-No te muevas- _susurra el gemelo ¿Una orden o suplicaba? El gemelo movió la cabeza para un costado y sostuvo mejor la mano de Harry, acerco su dedo lastimado hacia él y lo coloco adentro de su boca.

Harry quería detenerlo, pegarle para que se aleje y que nunca más lo moleste que no es un juguete y aclararle que nunca sentiría por él, lo que una vez sintió por Wood. Pero en lugar de eso, se quedó mirando como este movía la mandíbula mientras la punta de su lengua entraba más en la herida. Harry dejo el dedo quieto, mientras la un hormigueo pasaba por todo su cuerpo.

-¿A que sabe?- no pudo evitar preguntar. En eso el pelirrojo, se saca el dedo índice de la boca y rápidamente agarra con suavidad el mentón de Harry.

-¿Te gustaría probar?- pregunto con una sonrisa pícara que prometía problemas. No espero la respuesta del chico para sentir sus labios rasposos sobres los suyos.

_-¿Qué están haciendo?_

Podía jurarlo, Harry sufrió un ataque cardiaco apenas una voz desconocida sonó en la puerta de la cocina. Aunque en el fondo, dio gracias a Dios, de que no era la señora Weasley. Cuando Harry se dio vuelta enrojecido, pudo ver al otro gemelo con los puños cerrados como si en cualquier momento, fuera a pegar a su hermano.

-¡NO ES NADA! ¡NO ES NADA!- grito el chico enseguida, moviendo los brazos exageradamente y estudiando a los dos al mismo tiempo, uno seguía sonriendo como si todo fuera una broma pero el otro no le gustaba para nada.

-No quería arruinar la diversión, Fred.

-La verdad no me sorprende que este aquí, George.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Me canse de compartir los juguetes- Fred agarro la cabeza de Harry y lo apoyo sobre su pecho, pero aun así manteniendo su sonrisa- Espero que no te importe.

George no respondió pero se movió rápidamente hacia su hermano mientras levantaba poco a poco el puño pegado a su torso, pero Harry se adelantó entre los dos.

-¡Paren los dos!

-¡No te metas Harry!- rugieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hacen algo y se lo digo a su madre!- Harry por instinto, cerró los ojos al sentir las dos varitas sobre la punta de su nariz. Al abrirlos, pudo ver como los dos temblaban de miedo, trataban de disimularlos pero se veían más patético aun.

_-No serás capaz- _susurraron como si fuera parte de una maldición.

-Está afuera con los gnomos pero entrara en cualquier momento- declaro Harry, ahora que lo pensaba, recién ahora escuchaba los gritos de la Señora Weasley maldiciendo a las ruidosas criaturas. El par de gemelos, bajaron la varita calmados mirándose con un poco de resentimiento- ¿Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando acá?- ninguno se molestó en contestar. George fue el primero en salir a la cocina mirando directamente al suelo. Después de un largo silencio, Fred sonrió y dijo que iba a ir detrás de él.

-¿Al menos me explicaras que es lo que pasa?

-Es difícil de explicar…

-Trata- Fred se mordió el labio y sin previo aviso, desplego un rápido beso sobre Harry.

-No sabes lo que causas hacia los demás- y se fue guiñando el ojo.

Al salir, Fred vio a Hermione con la cara pegada en el libro, pero la ignoro y siguió tras su gemelo. _Ella había visto toda la escena._

Para la tarde, los dos estaban tan imperativos como siempre. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

_Actualmente…_

Como si fuera parte de un plan, los gemelos no podían estar más pegados de Harry. Algunas veces el chico se despertaba con los dos al lado o se turnaban por quien le daban de comer.

Cuando jugaban al Quidditch siempre hacían equipo los tres protegiendo a Harry a toda costa. Tampoco eran muy amables, en una cena se pusieron a imitarlo y lo molestaban con el profesor Snape, diciendo que era probable que había algo entre ellos por tanto rencor en el ambiente. También Ron, pobrecito tuvo que aguantar un poco ya que el par de pelirrojos burlaban a su pequeño hermano de porque no podía estar cerca de Harry sin ponerse colorado.

-¡Déjense de joder!- Harry se levantó de su asiento enojado y le pego a cada uno en la cabeza lo más fuerte que pudo. Tenía la respiración acelerada y el corazón golpeaba fuertemente sus costillas, no era necesario mirarlo a los ojos para saber que está enojado. Harry se interpuso entre ellos y su mejor amigo- ¡Hagan todo lo que quieran conmigo pero a Ron no lo molesten!

Los tres pelirrojos se quedaron mirándolo confundidos, menos Ron que tenía ganas de saltar hacia Harry, pero en lugar de eso simplemente se sonrojo mientras sus ojos azules liberaban un brillo emocionado y un poco excitado.

-Vámonos Harry- el menor de los hermanos varones lo agarro de la muñeca y lo llevo a su cuarto, conteniendo el impulso de mirar para atrás y ver las caras de sus hermanos derrotados en frente suyo. Ambos se fueron hacia su habitación y cerraron la puerta con llave.

-Realimente no sé qué bicho les pico a esos dos- dijo Ron malhumorado, al mismo tiempo que se recostaba en la cama.

-Yo tampoco- mintió Harry. Todo se había vuelto muy confuso desde que recibió un beso de Fred o George, creía que solamente uno iba a molestarlo pero ahora son los dos los que no paran de burlarse de él, como si fuera alguien a quien se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Se sentó en la cama sobre las piernas de Ron, en el fondo se sentía un poco culpable porque no le podía decir la verdad y porque era él quien comenzó todo esto.

-¿Qué te pasa Harry?

-¿Huh? Nada- respondió secamente mientras se refregaba los ojos debajo de sus anteojos.

-Vamos Harry, te conozco- el pelirrojo se sentó y apretó el hombro del Griffindor con fuerza- conozco esa cara.

-Quédate tranquilo, estoy bien- trato de formar una buena sonrisa pero sus labios temblaban, exponiendo sus mentiras.

-Harry, algo te preocupa ¡Solamente déjalo ir!

-¿Y si no estoy preparado para dejarlo ir?- el joven que había sobrevivido lo miro directo a los ojos, aunque el contacto visual lo estaba desnudando, pero lo mantuvo para que se diera cuenta que era verdad.

-¿Me prometes que me lo dirás cuando lo estés?

-Claro Ron- esta vez, no pudo evitar sonreír- contigo siempre, eres la persona que más confió.

Ron soltó una carcajada y lo agarro de cuello tirándolo a la cama con movimientos un poco bruscos, pero Harry no se resistió, el pelirrojo se sentó sobre él y comenzó a pegarle con cierto aire juguetón en la cabeza pero el morocho se defendía esquivando los golpes y tratando de rematar alguno.

-El gran Harry Potter está perdiendo contra el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, Ronald Weasley- ambos comenzaron a reírse fuerte mientras se pegaban sin mucha fuerza. Pero Harry cambio de técnica, rápidamente se sentó y agarro a su amigo de la cintura mientras giraban 180°. Ahora el morocho estaba arriba controlando al pelirrojo.

-Tengo que admitir que me gusta estar arriba- confeso Harry, al ver como las pecas de su amigo desaparecían por el rojo que invadía su cara- puedo ver mejor tus ojos.

-Aun te puedo ganar estando abajo.

-Como si eso fuera posible- Harry le quiso pegar en la cabeza pero este con enorme agilidad lo esquivo agarrando el puño con fuerza y repitió el golpe- me parece que soy más fuerte que vos Harry- el morocho no le gustaba admitirlo, es terco, por lo que prosiguió, pero Ron logro sostenerlo de las muñecas y mantenerlas en alto, pero Harry se tambaleo para adelante. A pesar del peso de Harry, hacía que Ron temblara por lo que soltó a Harry y lo dejo caer sobre su pecho.

A medida que crecían, se notaba más la diferencia corporal entre ellos. Ron es más musculoso y últimamente crecía muy rápido, en cambio, Harry seguía siendo ese enclenque, bajito y con unos anteojos que le daban un aspecto más tierno. Ron lo agarro de la cintura y lo empujo para abajo.

Ahora Ron estaba arriba y Harry enredado sus piernas en la cintura de su amigo. Logrando un compulsivo rozamiento, ambos se obligaron a pensar que era un poco repulsivo pero ninguno declaro nada. Ron apoyo sus brazos al lado de la cabeza de Harry.

-¿Por qué te gustaba Wood?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- Harry no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Ron confundido y un poco enojado consigo mismo- Además era un hombre…

-¿Y eso está mal?

-¿Eso es una pregunta?

-No…no- mintió Ron tratando de sonar causal. Respiro hondo y sus brazos comenzaron a temblar, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Harry no lo notara.

-Ya que hablamos de relación- Harry no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa traviesa mientras sus ojos verdes iluminaban una extraña atracción- ¿Vos alguna vez besaste a alguien?

El silencio declaro la respuesta con mucha naturalidad y el color rojo sobre Ron.

-Últimamente te estas poniendo muy colorado, bastante seguido.

-Es mi color natural- sonrió Ron mostrando sus dientes blancos- además de Gryffindor.

-Me gusta el rojo en vos- Harry dejo caer las piernas en la cama y el pelirrojo apoyo suavemente su rostro sobre el pecho de Harry. Los dos amigos jamás habían estado tan "cerca" físicamente, por supuesto se han visto desnudos en las duchas del colegio pero este contacto es diferente a antes…. O será que ahora entienden algunas cuestiones hormonales graves.

-¿Qué se siente besar?- pregunto Ron de la nada.

-Es… húmedo y un poco suave- realmente Harry se sentía extraño, hablar de eso. No se le ocurrió una forma de explicar… no era bueno utilizando las palabras- la verdad es que no sé cómo describirlo.

-¿Para besar bien hay que practicar o sale naturalmente?

-Hay que practicar- respondió impulsivamente Harry, mientras recuerdos vergonzosos molestaban su mente. Su torpeza en los primeros besos con Wood había arruinado muchos ambientes cómodos y de color rosa.

-Significa que las primera veces voy a ser un inútil.

-Al menos que practiques con alguien- Ron no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza, mirar suplicantemente a Harry con ojos llorosos de perrito… pero Harry rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-No, no, no, no, no- Harry se sentó sobre la cama obligando a su mejor amigo a echarse a un lado de la cama- Debes dar tu primer beso con alguien importante y no con un cualquiera…

-Pero…- Ron no pudo terminar la frase cuando unos pequeños golpes sonaron en la puerta.

-_¿Harry?_

_¡NO PUEDE SER!_

-_¿Estas dormido?- _pregunto la voz detrás de la puerta. Parecía ser de Fred o George. Harry sin contestar, se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta con Ron detrás de él rodeándole el cuello con sus fuertes brazos. Detrás de la puerta había uno de los gemelos, miraba un poco confundido a su hermano con su mejor amigo. Parecía agotado y un poco malhumorado. Su boca se volvió en una línea fina y débilmente soltó una fina voz.

-Veo que estas ocupado.

-Claramente…- resalto Ron, acercándose a la espalda de Harry. Pero el chico de anteojos soltó un agudo gemido.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Solamente quería hablar con Harry- respondió con una sonrisa sincera pero luego clavo sus ojos a Ron- _en privado._

-No le oculto nada a Ron- Harry cruzo los brazos viendo fijamente los ojos marrones de Fred o George.

-¿Enserio?- hubo algo en su tono de voz del gemelo que hizo al corazón de Harry comenzara a temblar y una corriente eléctrica obligándolo a sentir un horrible cosquilleo en su nuca. Ahora sentía con más gravedad la respiración de su mejor amigo.

-Harry realmente no me oculta nada…- declaro rápidamente Ron, al notar el largo silencio de Harry.

-Pero yo tampoco me sentiría cómodo hablando de eso, en frente de mi dulce hermano…

-¿Ron te molesta?- pregunto rápidamente Harry mirando fijamente los ojos azules del pelirrojo menor. Ron dejo caer sus brazos y, tratando de saber si hablaba enserio. Dio media vuelta para tirarse hacia la cama ocultando su rostro en la almohada. Cansado, Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Enseguida el gemelo lo agarro de la muñeca y lo llevo arrastrando hacia la habitación del otro lado del pasillo. Harry se dejó llevar, no tenía ganas de pelear ahora. Estaba frustrado por el reciente comportamiento negativo de Ron y quería terminar la misteriosa charla enseguida. Fred o George entro a su cuarto, no había nadie y enseguida el pelirrojo cerró la puerta.

-Bien…- Harry cruzo los brazos tratando de parecer serio pero no pudo terminar la frase porque los labios del gemelo chocaron con los suyos.

Harry se quedó impactado ante la imprevista muestra de afecto del Gryffindor. Eran labios dulces y delgados, entrando perfectamente en los suyos sin moverlos. Las manos del gemelo lo aprisionaban acariciando su delgada espalda: una de ellas se enrededo en sus pelos negros y la otra acariciaba su cintura. Harry reacciono cuando el mayor le mordió los labios.

-hum…hum…-cerro los ojos con fuerza y con dificultad, apoyo sus dos manos en el pecho del mayor para alejarse de él, pero el gemelo era más fuerte de lo que imaginaba. Quería alejarse de él, no estaba de humor para que lo utilizaran como un juguete, no hizo que su mejor amigo se enojara con él para… _eso. _Aunque su Dios Interior le estaba gritando que no sea estúpido y disfrutara el momento. Suena algo que el gemelo diría.

El gemelo movió la cabeza para permitir mayor paso a su lengua, explorando la boca de Harry en contra de la voluntad del menor. Harry siguió luchando aunque siguió el ritmo del muchacho porque se estaba lastimando la boca. El pelirrojo se separó del menor a pocos centímetros, para permitirle respirar un poco y mordió lentamente el lóbulo de la oreja.

-No hagas eso- suplico Harry enterrando su cara en el torso del mayor.

-¿Por qué debería detenerme?

-Te lo ordeno…

-No conocía es lado tuyo- el gemelo lo agarro de la cabeza y mordió con fuerza, obligando a Harry soltar el más afeminado gemido. Avergonzado el menor, intento ocultar su cara pero el mayor se lo impidió agarrando con fuerzas sus delgadas muñecas. Luego con la punta de lengua rodeo el lóbulo de la oreja- ahora eres mi sumiso, _Harry._

Ese tono sensual lo desnudaba junto con las manos hábiles llena de cicatrices por el roce duro de la escoba que montaba el gemelo. Le saco la camisa acariciando los músculos no tan desarrollados con el dedo índice, rozando las líneas suaves acercándose más al pantalón, pero se detuvo en la altura del ombligo y se sacó la camisa.

-_Perdona- _realmente parecía que lo sentía cuando con una agilidad asombrosa desabrocho los dos primero botones del pantalón de Harry. Lo agarro del mentón con fuerza, como lastimándolo pero había algo en el brillo de sus ojos que declaraba a gritos que le excitaba ver las muecas de dolor de Harry y con brusquedad lo tiro en la cama desordenada. Cayo arriba de él, ejerció fuerzas sobre las muñecas de Harry manteniéndolas arriba de su cabeza.

-Espero que venga rápido o…- el gemelo levanto las cejas con una sonrisa traviesa pero sin ningún rastro de maldad y picardía; como si toda la excitación se hubiera ido en cuestión de segundos- siempre tuve curiosidad por saber cómo sería hacerlo con un hombre.

-¿Hacer que?- no pudo evitar preguntar Harry, el gemelo soltó una carcajada parecida a un niño con un juguete nuevo.

-¡Dios Harry! A veces me matas.

-¡Es una pregunta completamente razonable!- el gemelo sonrió demostrando sus perfectos dientes y desplegándola hasta que tocara la oreja.

El gemelo volvió a besar al menor pero acariciando con la punta de la lengua los labios delgados bajando hasta el delgado cuello de Harry, chupando gran cantidad, succionando tan fuerte que Harry no pudo evitar soltar un delicioso gemido.

-No me dejes marca…

-Quiero que estés orgulloso de verlo- desplego orgulloso el pelirrojo. Agarro las dos piernas del menor y las levanto al lado de su cuello y se volvió a recostar moviendo su cintura de modo que diera fuerte golpes contra Harry.

-¿Por qué… haces eso?- el rozamiento estaba logrando expulsar múltiples energías que lograban calentarlo mucho. Harry acaricio la cintura del pelirrojo mientras levantaba su camisa y este se lo quito enseguida, jadeando y transpirando.

Con su lengua volvió a acariciar los labios de Harry de nuevo, solo que esta vez el menor, tomo la impulsiva y libero su lengua para encontrarse con la del mayor. Había algo en él que no le permitía pensar con claridad. Lo impulsaba a hacer cosas que sabía que después se arrepentiría

"_Wood… Oliver Wood"_

-Fred intente hablar con Ron pero…- el otro gemelo, que daba por entender que era George abrió la puerta de la habitación y se quedó estupefacto cuando vio a Fred arriba de Harry y ambos semis desnudos.

-¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!- se apresuró a aclarar Harry mientras trataba de salir de los brazos de Fred. Su corazón comenzó a golpear su pecho mientras su Dios Interior reclamaba un trio.

-En realidad si es lo que parece- Fred agarra a Harry y lo estampa en su torso- ¿Te importa George? Estas arruinando un momento.

-Pero yo no…- Fred mueve la cabeza del menor, apretándolo más para apagar su tierna voz.

-Me di cuenta de eso- George entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta. Era la primera vez, que Harry lo escuchaba serio y amargado, tal vez, asqueado- suéltalo, no te quiere.

-¿Y tengo que obedecerte? Te quedaras ahí parada sin hacer nada, como siempre en la vida.

George tardo un rato en responder y Harry creyó que era mejor no intervenir por un rato. Jamás había visto al pelirrojo tan dolido y luchando por razonar y encontrar una solución simple. Algo de que él no es un cobarde.

-Si Georgy- resalto Fred como si le leyera la mente- eres un cobarde.

Harry no pudo ver el puño de George sobre el rostro brillante de su hermano gemelo.

Con la sonrisa intacta, el rostro de Fred quedo pegado en la pared y Harry aprovecho la ocasión para salir de la cama y alejarse de los gemelos. Pronto Fred se acerca a su hermano para pegarle, pero George lo esquiva con una ligera sombra en sus ojos Marrones, lo agarra de la cabeza y lo choca contra su rodilla. Luego lo repite en su estómago, aunque su gemelo lo detiene y comienza a pegarle en la cabeza.

-¡Basta ustedes dos!-grita enfurecido Harry tratando de detener a los gemelos, otra vez. Pero su corazón dio un salto violento afuera de su pecho al escuchar muchos pasos pesados, pero los gemelos seguían pegándose en la cara. Fred pego con furia en el oído de George. Este (con un enorme moretón cerca del ojo), retrocedió un poco mientras se tocaba la dolorida oreja.

-¡No puedes sufrir por eso!

-¡CLARO QUE PUEDE!

Nadie se había percatado que la señora Weasley estaba ahí con un con una enorme cuchara de madera, estaba despeinada y completamente absorbida en los dos muchachos. Fue a pegarle lo más fuerte que pudo en la cabeza de los dos y acaricio a la de Harry. Enseguida, todos los hermanos Weasley y Hermione estaban en la pequeña habitación viendo lo imposible: la primera pelea de los gemelos inseparablemente queridos

-¿Me pueden decir que está pasando entre los dos?- Molly estaba más sorprendida que enojada viendo como sus dos hijos bajaban la mirada hacia el suelo. Luego ella presto atención a Harry que se estaba mordiendo la uña del dedo índice- ¿Harry que sucedió?

-B-Bueno… yo- por supuesto, no iba a decir que George se enfureció porque lo descubrió a él besándose con su hermano gemelo… en la cama- estábamos hablando con Fred- impulsivamente sintió como toda su sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas y la lengua se le trababa entre sus dientes- y… entro George.

-¿Y así de la nada, comenzaron a pelear?- pregunto Ginny que, curiosamente, estaba tan colorada como Harry y luchando por mantener el contacto en sus ojos verdes vidriosos.

-Si…- mintió Harry mientras se tocaba compulsivamente las manos.

Estaba claro que Molly sabía que había algo más que Harry también estaba escondiendo. Luego miro a sus dos hijos que se esquivaban la mirada.

-¿Ustedes también van a mentir?- pero ninguno de los dos respondió- Si no van a hacer nada, entonces tendré que hablar a solas para aclarar eso. Tenemos un invitado en casa y deben aprender a comportarse.

-Si mama- obedecieron los gemelos levantado sus ojos marrones.

-Bueno, al menos puedes diferenciarlos un poco más ahora- sonrió Ginny y toda la familia le siguió la broma- George vamos que te pongo hielo en el labio- la menor de la familia levanto el brazo y su hermano mayor lo acepto enseguida. Ginny es la única de la casa (y también en el mundo) que sabe diferenciar a los gemelos. Poco después de que George se haya ido, Hermione le propuso lo mismo a Fred. Con la misma sonrisa tan característica suya acepto la mano de Hermione y la apretó con fuerza mientras iban al baño continuo

-¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí? A la cama… Menos tú, Harry querido, quiero hablar con vos- Molly volvió a utilizar ese tono dulce que solamente usaba en el chico de anteojos- ¿Te puede pedir un favor?

-S-Si…

-Esta es la primera vez que veo a mis bebes peleándose y la verdad, no me sorprende que no hablen- Molly suspiro un poco cansada y tocándose el pecho a la altura del corazón- y se van a recuperar fácilmente pero creo que por esta noche será mejor, que duerman separados.

-Me parece que es lo correcto.

-¿Podrías dormir con Fred?

"**ALTO POTTER" **Grito su Dios Interno, deteniendo las funciones de su cerebro **"Ella dijo dormir que, heterosexualmente, significa compartir la habitación… NO MALINTERPRETES"**

-Claro, señora Weasley- Harry se obligó a sonreír para declarar que todo iba bien y más tranquilo. Aunque la idea no le gustaba para nada.

-Después… ¿Me vas a decir la verdad Harry?

-Es que sinceramente…- Harry miro al piso y su Dios Interno gritaba con un megáfono las posibles respuestas- tengo que… declarar… ósea, aclarar unas cosas…con los chicos… porque le puedo contar una historia que no es _verdad- _la señora Weasley lo miro estudiándolo, recordando bien el tono de voz empleado por Harry para detectar alguna mentira profunda. El chico volvió a respirar cuando ella quedo satisfecha ante su respuesta.

_-Mientras tanto en el baño-_

Hermione agarraba con fuerza la oreja de Fred, ignorando los continuos gemidos apagados del mayor.

-Vas a explicarme lo que pasa entre ustedes- comenzó a amenazar la chica mientras apretaba más, viendo como este se retorcía del dolor y asustado por el brillo furioso en los ojos de la chica- O juro por Merlín, que le cuento todo a tu madre.

-No… serás capaz- logro decir Fred entre aires, pero solamente logro que Hermione apretara un poco más.

-No me subestimes…

-_Habla y le cuento lo tuyo con Charlie-_ esa frase lo había dicho con una velocidad increíble al sentir las lágrimas de sus grandes ojos saliendo impulsivamente. Tenía planeado utilizar esa amenaza para algo más importante en el futuro, pero Hermione lo estaba torturando. Hermione soltó la oreja, tenía la cara tan roja como la oreja.

-No serás capaz…

-_No me subestimes- _comenzó a cantar Fred mientras se ponía más hielo en la cara- deberías disimular más cuando sales del cuarto de mi hermano- Hermione pego un grito agudo pero se tapó la boca para ahogarlo, tenía los ojos desorbitados y señalaba acusadamente al pelirrojo.

-Vos…vos…-repetía una y otra vez, temblando- ¿Cuándo… nos vistes?

-Todos las hermosas mañanas de verano…. No sé si te enteraste, pero mi habitación está al lado de los gemidos.

-¡¿Nos escuchaste?!- casi grita Hermione mientras se refregaba histéricamente los pelos enrulados eléctricos- ¿George lo sabe?

-Noooo, Georgy tiene mucho sueño profundo, nada lo despierta- Fred saco la cabeza afuera del baño y miro para ambos lados procurando que nadie los oyera, después cerró la puerta- la verdad es que quiero saber que vio un hombre de 22 años a una escuálida niña de 14 que todavía no tiene desarrollado bien los pechos.

-Sabes las relaciones no están específicamente desarrolladas principalmente por el aspecto físico- Fred la miro como si hablara en chino, Hermione se quedó un poco desconcertada mientras su Diosa Griega gritaba "Idiota" al pelirrojo- no todo es apariencia física.

-Y… edad. No sabía que mi hermano era muy libre en ese aspecto

-Solamente nos hemos besado un poco- Fred levanta las cejas, la chica no puede evitar mirar las paredes- y alguna que otra acaricia.

-Bueno… lo sé desde más tiempo que me gustaría y quiero que notes que hasta ahora me calle la boca.

-Es…- Hermione bajo la voz notándose un poco molesta, sintiéndose culpable- muy considerado de tu parte.

-Y esa consideración no se paga fácil- sonrió Fred levantando las cejas mientras movía el hielo en su oreja- quiero que me ayudes en algo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ya que yo sé algo de vos… lo más justo es que vos sepas un secreto mío.

-Me parece justo- Hermione se sentó en el piso, un poco extrañada… buscando alguna trampa en su tono de voz.

-A estas alturas ambos sabemos de sobra, que nuestro Harry querido es gay- la chica afirmo con la cabeza- Georgy también.

-Pero no le gusta admitirlo- concluyo la menor, el pelirrojo sonrió sorprendido.

-Aprendes rápido… ¿Y…?

-Gusta de Harry pero le es difícil expresarse.

-Yo quiero que lo haga, ayudarlo a demostrar esas emociones y sé que es difícil… Por lo que estuve cortejando a Harry para que George saliera detrás de él.

-¡Pero así va a terminar peleando con vos…!

-Solamente quiero que sea feliz.

-¿Y tu felicidad no importa?- Fred dejo caer la cabeza en sus manos y tiro el hielo en el piso. Claramente no le importaba, Hermione comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza.

-Soy capaz de sacrificar lo que sea con verlo feliz.

-¿Y nunca pensaste que George se pondría peor si se entera de lo que estás haciendo?- la expresión neutral de Fred declaraba que no lo había pensando, la menor se mordió el labio- ¿Qué quieres que hagas?

-Ayúdame a que Harry se acerque a Georges sin lastimar a Ron.

-Eso es difícil.

-Y no le diré a mis padres de lo tuyo con Charlie- concluyo finalmente y desplego la sonrisa más encantadora que pudo demostrar- eres muy inteligente Granger, algo se te va a ocurrir- Fred se paró y antes de que tocara el picaporte, Hermione le pregunto, eso que tanto temía.

-¿Qué sientes vos por Harry?

Fred tardo unos segundos en responder pero se dio vuelta para deslumbrar a Hermione los ojos marrones más traviesos y picaros que ella había visto en su vida. Con una brillo que lograba desnudarla.

-Es el juguete que más complació por ahora- y salió del baño, dejando a la chica con millones de imágenes… fuera de lugar.

-¡Fred!- la voz de su madre hizo que los escalofríos rozaran la espina dorsal de manera escalofriante- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, bien…- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza- Me quiero ir a dormir.

-Mejor… así mañana comenzamos con el interrogatorio. Esta noche dormirás con Harry.

-¿Y George?

-Va a ir con Ron- resalto Molly- ¿Quieres hablar con él?

-Nooo, no- trato de sonar dolido e incómodo- Creo que será mejor que George duerma con Harry.

-¿Por qué…?

-Tienen que hablar de un par de cosas… aclarar- se apresuró a decir Fred, las primeras palabras que se le había ocurrido en la mente.

-Harry me dijo algo parecido- Molly se notaba un poco más aliviada, al ver que sus hijos trataban de mejorar la situación- bueno, hablare con George.

-Gracias mamá.

_-Minutos después-_

Harry acomodaba la cama mientras sus pensamientos estaban hipnotizados en los hechos ocurridos anteriormente. Quería estar solo, no quería que nadie más lo toquen. Se sentía sucio y usado, odia pensar que es el juguete de un maldito pervertido.

_Aunque el beso de la tarde…_

Podía jurar que seguía sintiendo los labios de Fred sobre él.

Un gemelo entro en la habitación. Se notaba cansado, su cara no estaba tan enrojecida y los moretones habían bajado de nivel.

-¿George?- pregunto Harry y aserto al ver la sonrisa del pelirrojo.

-Mamá me dijo que era mejor que esta noche durmiera con vos- Harry no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro aliviado- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Nada no importa- susurro mientras se quitaba los mechones en su cama- No te importa, si me voy a dormir ahora. Estoy cansado.

-No pasa nada, yo también iba a dormir- un poco malhumorado, George desordeno su cama y se metió mirando directamente a la pared- Buenas noches, Harry.

-¿Puedo dormir con vos?- pregunto el chico de anteojos extrañado y confundido consigo mismo. Hace unos segundos quería estar solo pero ahora deseaba que alguien lo abrazara. George se dio vuelta mirándolo como si acabaran de decirle una mala broma.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que dijo después de unos minutos de silencio incómodo.

-Hace tiempo tengo pesadillas, y desde entonces… no me gusta dormir solo- George bajo la cabeza, meditando en lo que había dicho y volvió a mirar al menor que estaba esperando impaciente la respuesta…

-Ok- se movió para un costado de la cama y Harry se sentó al lado, cubriéndose con la sabana. George se movió para el lado de la pared para no mirar a Harry y se concentró en la pintura deteriorada de su habitación.

-¿Gustas de mí?- pregunto Harry de la nada…

-…- George no tuvo el valor suficiente para responder, por lo que el menor prosiguió- tu silencio dice que si…

-¡Si me gustas!- gimió George mientras hundía su cara en la pared- ¿Tienes problema con eso?

-¿Sabes lo que siente tu hermano?

-¿Gustas de mi hermano?

Harry se acercó a la espalda de George y le dio un pequeño beso en su espalda desnuda.

-No siento por él, lo mismo que siento por Wood.

-¿Y todavía sientes algo por Wood?

-Eso no lo sé…

-Perfecto porque a mí no me interesas- George se tapó un poco más con la sabana, obligándose a no darse vuelta- solamente no me gusta que toquen mis juguetes.

-_Estas mintiendo- _Harry salió de la cama mirando al cobarde que seguía con la cara pegada en la pared- _Hace un rato, dijiste que te gustaba._

George se dio vuelta desplegando la sonrisa que tanto lo definía, obligándose a no quebrarse.

-Fue solo una broma Harry, como el beso de la otra vez- se acuesta bruscamente sobre la cama- no sé lo que siente Fred de vos, pero creo que se verían bien juntos.

-¿Y por eso le pegaste, cuando lo viste besándome en su cama?

-Porque no te iba a pegar a vos, me molesto que tocaras a Fred y ahora entiendo que quiere estar con vos…

-¿Y yo que soy para vos?

-¡Harry!- George desplego más su peculiar sonrisa mientras apretaba los puños- ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

-Soy tu juguete…

Termino el menor por él, mordiéndose el labio, salió de la habitación obligándose a no llorar. No podía llorar, por alguien que no mostro nunca ningún tipo de emoción afectivo hacia él. Estaba harto de ser usado, estaba harto de ser el maldito que no sabe nada. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser él, el que sufre en las relaciones?

-Harry…-_ "esa voz…"- _¿Te encuentras bien?


End file.
